Forced Love
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Everyone assumes Nightwing's high on something, simply because of his eyes. But is he really? As the truth slowly comes to the light, can the League save Nightwing from his downward spiral before it's too late? Or will they loose the original Boy Wonder to the hands of The League of Assassins forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new story! HOWEVER, before you read, please read the following:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

 **ANYWAY, onto the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Before we begin with what we have on the list for today," Superman said, one evening at a Justice League meeting. "Does anyone have anything they want to address that is not on the list for today?"

Before anyone had a chance to say, or do anything, Robin, AKA Tim Drake's hand flew up. Superman glanced over at Batman, but the Dark Knight seemed as surprised as he was.

"Yes...Robin?" Superman asked slowly. Robin licked his lips, sitting up straighter in his seat, before speaking.

"Nightwing's not a member of the Justice League, right? I mean, I know his old team is, but he's not, right?"

"Does your...comment relate to Nightwing?" Superman asked. Robin nodded.

"No," Batman answered. "He elected to remain with Young Justice and train the new heroes."

Superman nodded in agreement, turning back to Robin.

"What is it you wanted to bring to the League's attention, Robin?"

Robin took a deep breath, before speaking quickly. "Is Nightwing high on something?"

Everyone in the room shared wary glances, before Kaldur finally spoke up.

"What gives the impression that his is?"

"His eyes," Robin answered. "I noticed it four years ago actually."

"What about them?" Wally asked, fear for his best friend welling up in his chest. Robin bit his lip.

"They're dilated," he answered. "Like...really dilated. And every time I've talked to him, he seems distracted. Like he's thinking about something else. And he never goes on patrol anymore," Robin looked over at Batman. "Have you noticed that?"

Batman nodded, though he remained stoic as ever. "I have, yes. Have you asked him why?"

Robin shrugged. "He just ignores the question, and tries to change the subject. I usually let him, just because...I don't know, actually. I've also noticed a slightly orange ring around his irises."

"I've seen that before," J'onn said suddenly. "The orange, and the pupils…"

"Where?" Batman asked, fear for his first protege making him consider every, and any angle.

"It's a symptom of brainwashing," J'onn answered. "Specifically, Psimon's brainwashing."

"You think Psimon brainwashed him?" Artemis asked, leaning closer to Wally, her fiance of two years. J'onn shook his head.

"Only one way to find out," he sent Batman an uncertain look. "We'll need someone to hold him down, so I can go inside his mind and find out. Only with your permission of course."

Batman nodded. "And you have it."

"How are we going to be able to get that close?" Robin asked. "Wing doesn't let anyone touch him anymore after his too close run in with Joker a few years back."

The League shuddered at the memory.

"That's why someone is going to distract him so the rest of us can get him from behind."

Before anyone could even look at him, Robin sighed, getting to his feet.

"I'll do it," he said, walking over to the door. "Where is he anyway?"

"Should be in the gym," Wally answered instantly, blushing when everyone gave him confused looks. "He's always in there," Wally admitted.

Batman nodded over at Robin. "Distract him as long as you can. Don't let him get suspicious."

Robin nodded, and disappeared towards the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

In the gym a short time later

"Hey wing!" Robin said cheerfully, as he strode calmly into the gym, and watched his brother swinging on the rings. He waited calmly for Nightwing to land next to him, sweat pouring down his face. He was dressed in only sweatpants, and a t-shirt, no need for a mask, since everyone knew the identities of the Bats. Dick smiled, accepting the water bottle his little brother handed him.

"Hey Tim," he said, breathing heavily. Tim tried not to stare, Dick's dilated pupils scaring him slightly. "What's up?"

Without even thinking, Tim spoke rapidly. "Are you high?"

Dick froze, his water bottle halfway to his lips, as he regarded his brother with a confused look. After a few seconds, he smirked, taking a quick drink, before ruffling his brother's hair.

"High on what?" he asked, laughing slightly, though Tim could tell he was trying to hide something. "Zatanna broke up with me four years ago, so it's not like I'm high on love. And I most certainly don't do drugs, so that rules out the two main things that would make a person high. What even gives you the assumption that I'm high in the first place."

"Your pupils," Tim said, trying not to let his eyes wander, when he saw the League getting into their places out of the corner of his eyes. "They're dilated."

"Yeah," Dick said slowly. "Because I have a concussion."

 _Oh, he's definitely hiding something._ Tim thought, directing the comment to J'onn. _How would he get a concussion if he hasn't been on patrol in months?_

So, rather than keeping his mouth shut, Tim voiced that very question.

"How do you get a concussion, if you haven't been on patrol in months?"

Dick sighed, rolling his eyes. "Normal people get concussions all the time, Tim."

"Yeah, but you're not normal," Tim said. "No offense," he added, at the hurt look that crossed Dick's face. The twenty-one year old rolled his eyes again.

"What are you hiding? He asked, and Tim couldn't help but tense.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice raising an octave, like it did when he was lying. "I'm not hiding anything."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Your voice got higher," he commented, and Tim mentally cursed himself. "It only does that when you're lying."

Thinking quickly, Tim blurted out, "What do you do in your free time?"

Dick stared at Tim for a few seconds, before breaking out laughing. After a few solid minutes of nothing but his signature cackle, he calmed himself down.

"You ever been in love, Tim?" he asked, and Tim wasn't sure where he was going with the conversation.

"I don't think so," Tim said slowly. Dick nodded.

"You get this feeling in your chest," Dick explained, tapping his heart. "Your heart flutters whenever you talk to them, or hear their voice, or their name."

"Okay," Tim said slowly. Dick smiled.

"I'm actually seeing someone," Dick said slowly, before shrugging. "Secretly, of course, because Bruce wouldn't approve, by any means. But my point is, I love them, Tim. That's why I haven't been going on patrol. I've been spending every night with them."

"Who is she?" Tim asked. Dick laughed darkly.

"Who said it's a she?" he asked, smirking slightly, before walking around his little brother, and towards the door. "Gotta love the assumptions society puts on everyone, right Timmy?"

Tim's eyes went wide, and he looked up at the rafters, where Bruce was.

 _What do I do now?!_ He asked fearfully, sending his thoughts to J'onn. Before the martian could answer, Bruce dropped silently from the rafters, throwing himself at his first foster son.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry to leave you on a cliffie (not really. HAHAHA) anyway, please please please review. This tells me people like my story, and want me to keep writing. It makes me feel good too! I love you all, and be sure to keep an eye out for another chapter, hopefully tomorrow! Also, any guesses as to what's going on with Nightwing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

Chapter 2

Dick cried out, when the black figure landed on him, and he collapsed to the ground. Despite his efforts to fight back, he was easily outmanned by Superman and Connor.

"What's going on!?" Dick shouted, as J'onn slowly made his way over. Dick moved his fearful eyes towards Bruce, and the last of the Wayne's felt his heart break at the look Dick gave him, because he knew the boy was reliving his close call with the Joker.

"It's okay, Dick," Bruce said calmly. "We just...it's okay. I promise."

Bruce had to force himself to look away a second later, when tears filled Dick's eyes, and he began to thrash, and scream, as J'onn forced himself passed Dick's mental barriers. Not two minutes later, the hero of Bludhaven went completely limp, and silent. Bruce looked over at Tim, as the boy gripped his brother's lax hand tightly.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked fearfully. M'gann shook her head.

"Uncle J'onn had to force himself past Richard's mental barriers," she still didn't feel right called him Dick. "Because Richard wasn't willingly letting him in."

The gym was silent, save for Dick's whimpers, and loud, harsh pants for air every few seconds. After a few minutes, J'onn opened his eyes, and shook his head.

"It's Psimon's mental footprint," he said. "I just can't understand what he's gaining from this. Richard is practically the same in every way, save for his eyes."

"So why is Psimon brainwashing him in the first place?" Tim asked, squeezing Dick's hand when his brother moaned again, before his eyes closed. J'onn sighed.

"I can't tell," he answered quietly. "Richard's memories from the past four years...they're blocked. Not by his own will, but by Psimon's brainwashing. Whatever has been happening to Dick in his free time over the past four years...Psimon doesn't want us to see."

"Dick said he was in love," Tim said quietly, and all eyes turned to him. "He said he was spending all his free time with the person."

"Did he say who she was?" Bruce asked. Tim shook his head.

"When I asked, all he did was ask me why I assumed it was a woman."

"So it's a man?" Wally asked, before shaking his head. "No way. Dick doesn't swing that way. I know him."

"What if-" M'gann began, before cutting herself off. Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder, and it shocked everyone to see the big, bad bat being friendly.

"What if what, M'gann?" he asked gently. The martian took a shuddering breath, before going on.

"What if Psimon just made him _think_ he was in love?" she asked, looking down at her unconscious teammate. "What if he made Richard think he was spending every moment with this...person he supposedly loves, rather than wherever he really is."

"It's possible," J'onn said quietly.

"What if we tailed him?" Tim asked, finally tearing his gaze away from his brother. "Let him stay at the manor tonight, then follow him if and when he leaves."

"That's a good idea," Kaldur agreed. "And the rest of us can remain on call, just in case Dick ends up in danger."

"We'd have to keep an eye on the camera's in the hall's," Bruce mused.

"Why couldn't you just put one in Dick's room?" Artemis asked, wincing when Wally elbowed her, answering before Bruce could.

"Because Dick knows every inch of that room," he said. "No matter how small the camera is, he'd notice. Plus, he gets this uneasy sensation in his stomach if someone is watching him."

"How do you know that?" Tim asked in an accusatory tone. "I thought I was the only one he told."

Wally shrugged. "He was pretty drugged up on morphine when he told me. So much so, that I honestly think he never meant for me to find out."

Tim nodded, and looked back down at his brother. "When's he going to wake up?" he asked softly. J'onn gave him a guilty look.

"I had to force myself through his mental barriers, because he wasn't letting me in willingly," he admitted. "That's why he was screaming. He must have passed out from the pressure, so it's hard to know, though it's not likely he'll wake up before this evening."

* * *

Dick opened his eyes slowly, groaning. Every part of his body hurt, and it took him a few minutes to realize he was in his room at the manor. Taking a deep breath, Dick ran his hands over his face, and pulled himself out of bed, and over to his connecting bathroom. He sighed, splashing water on his face, before staring at himself in the mirror.

"Wow," he mumbled. "I need a nap."

Drying off his face, Dick left his room, and proceeded down the hallway, stopping every few seconds, and looking around.

"You're so paranoid, Grayson," he muttered, shaking his head. "No one's watching you. It's the manor. No one's here."

 _Exactly._ A voice that was not Dick's own, prompted. _No one's here. You know what you want to do. You want to see him. To be with him. You_ need _him. You want to be with him, to have him hold you in his arms. You want to feel him touching you._

Dick nodded in agreement, and changed direction, making his way to the Batcave, rather than the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Dick asked, as he walked into the cave, to find the entire Justice League, his old team, Bruce, and Tim all crowded around the batcomputer. Instantly they all jumped, spinning around to face Dick.

"Dick!" Tim cried, running up to his brother, and hugging him around the waist, ignoring Dick's sudden rigid posture. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay," Dick retorted, voice tight, as he lightly pushed his brother away. "I mean, I have a pretty massive headache, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Where were you going?" Bruce asked, standing and walking over to Tim's side. Dick regarded his foster father with a quizzical look.

"Why?" Dick asked, and Tim thought he saw a flash of anger cross Dick's face. Bruce didn't seem to notice, as he made no comment.

"You're my son," Bruce said calmly. "I just wanted to know where you were going."

"I was going to see a friend," Dick explained slowly.

"At two AM?" Wally asked, walking over along with everyone else. Dick narrowed his eyes.

"You think I'm lying," he accused. "All of you."

Tim glanced up at Bruce, before speaking. "We're just...we find it a little weird. I mean, who else aside from all of us is awake at two in the morning."

"The League of Assassins," Dick answered, before wincing. Bruce frowned.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Dick shrugged.

"Stalked them for a week or so," he answered innocently, though Tim could tell he was lying. "Stayed up the entire week through, too."

"Dick, I think you're tired," Tim said. "Plus, you have that concussion you told me about earlier."

Tim didn't believe Dick had a concussion in the slightest, but he was trying to use that as a way to get Dick to go back to bed. Dick sighed.

"You're right," he said slowly. "I'm not thinking straight. However, you should go to bed too."

"I know," Tim said, nodding. "And I'll head up to bed soon too. We're all just here to try and tie up some loose ends, before we turn in for the night."

 _He's a good liar._ The voice in Dick's head commented. _So are you. Don't call him out on it quite yet._

Dick nodded. "Alright," he said, turning, and making his way back to the stairs. "I guess I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Of course," Tim said, waiting until his brother was out of sight, to turn to Bruce. "He's hiding something. Did you notice?"

Bruce nodded. "Let's give him five minutes to get to bed. Then we'll head upstairs, and check in on him."

"Because you think he's going to bed?" Artemis asked incredulously. Bruce shook his head.

"No," he answered darkly. "Because I know he's not."

* * *

 **So what do you think Dick's gotten himself into this time? I hope you're enjoying it. Please please please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

Chapter 3

"I was wondering when you were coming up."

The Justice League froze, and stared in horror at the figures in front of them.

Slade Wilson stood there in a t-shirt and jeans, mask off, and a dark smile on his face. Standing next to him, leaning into Slade's side, with his head on the mercenary's shoulder, Slade's arm around his waist, holding him close, was Dick.

"Dick?" Tim asked, fearful confusion in his voice. Dick smiled, and looked up at Slade, who laughed, kissing the young boy quickly.

"I suppose you now know who Dickie bird's been seeing," Slade said, grinning darkly. Bruce watched his first foster son, well aware that Dick hated when anyone but Bruce called him 'Dickie bird', but when the last of the Flying Grayson's did nothing, Bruce was starting to think Slade might be telling the truth.

"No," Tim said quietly, biting his lip when Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dick would never...he doesn't swing that way."

Slade smirked, and glanced down at Dick. "You want to tell them?"

Dick laughed, blushing slightly.

"Are you going to spank me if I get it wrong?"

Slade laughed, tapping Dick's nose, before kissing him quickly.

"Just try to get it right," he whispered against the boy's lips. Dick pouted for a second, before turning back to his friends and family.

"When I was sixteen-" he was immediately cut off by Slade clearing his throat, and giving Dick a pointed look. The first Boy Wonder sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Dickie," Slade said, in a warning tone.

"I know, I know," Dick pouted. "When I was _eighteen_ ," he cut himself off, looking at Slade to make sure that was right, before going on. "I was kidnapped by Slade. He shot me in the abdomen, and twice in the shoulder. Then, when I was in shock from the blood loss, he had Psimon brainwash me so I would serve Slade, and love him unconditionally. So I'd want to have sex with him, and I'd cry any night he wasn't there."

"But you don't love him." Tim said, eyes wide in fear. "Dick, you're brainwashed, you're not thinking right. Technically this can be considered rape."

"Not if I love him." Dick said, snuggling in closer to Slade's side, smiling when the mercenary tightened his grip. "And I love him with all my heart. The brainwashing helped me see that."

"Dickie bird, are you even listening to yourself?" Bruce asked, taking a step back at the rage that flashed across Dick's face.

"Don't call me that!" Dick screamed, taking a step towards the League, only to have Slade pull him back, and hold him to his chest. "Only he can call me that," Dick mumbled, fisting a hand in Slade's shirt.

"Does he love you?" Wally asked quietly. Dick was silent, before slowly looking up at Slade, who gave Dick a gentle smile, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course I love you Dickie," he crooned. "I wouldn't have brainwashed you so you could see the truth if I didn't really love you."

"See?" Dick asked in an innocent tone, looking back at his family. "He does love me."

"No, Dick, he doesn't," Bruce said slowly. "He just wants you as his apprentice. He just wants you to become a mercenary like he is."

"No he doesn't," Dick protested indignantly. "He refuses to let me out on patrol with him because he's afraid I'll get hurt. He's keeping me safe because he loves me."

"He doesn't love you, Dick," Wally said forcefully. "I'll bet you anything he's using you for sexual pleasure."

"And he's using me for that as well," Slade said. "We're both adults, and we're both consenting-"

"He's not consenting if he's brainwashed!" Tim screamed, throwing himself at Slade. Before he even had a chance to process what was happening, Tim was on the floor, wheezing for air. Above him, stood Dick, a look of rage on his face, hands balled into fists. Slade laughed loudly.

"And now you see another reason I keep him around," the grin on Slade's face was inhuman. "My own personal attack dog."

"Richard, please," Bruce said slowly. "He's using you."

Dick shook his head, moving back into Slade's embrace again.

"No, he's not," Dick said quietly. "You just don't understand, because you've never been in love."

"Yes, I have Dick," Bruce said gently, taking a small step forward. "And I've seen relationships where one person is brainwashed into loving the other, when they don't really. That's what's happening here. Please, Dick, just listen to me."

"Oh I am." Dick said darkly, lifting his chin. "I just don't care."

"Richard," J'onn said, taking a step forward. "Don't make me do this."

Dick whimpered quietly, leaning into Slade a little more, and Bruce wondered just how much force it took Psimon to break Dick's mind, despite the boy being in shock.

"Don't touch me," Dick whispered. He gazed up at Slade with fearful eyes. "Don't let him touch me."

Slade nodded, and pulled out a gun, holding it under Dick's chin. Bruce stared in horror at the silent threat, and was shocked to see Dick relax ever so slightly.

"Don't touch him," Slade said evenly. "Or I'll shoot him."

"Dick," Wally said slowly. "He's threatening you. He's going to shoot you because he doesn't really love you. You're just collateral damage to him."

Dick sighed, tilting his head to the right slightly, despite the gun under his chin.

"I know," he said slowly. "Because he's shot me before. It's the only time he brings me with him on patrol. When he thinks he might get cornered. He uses me as a shield. And, if I'm a good shield, he rewards me when we get home. Assuming I wasn't actually shot, that is."

Tim shivered, when the meaning of the word 'reward' clicked in his mind.

"Now here's what we want," Slade said calmly. "Let us leave, and no one gets hurt. Try adn stop us...and Dickie here's going to be losing some blood, as well as tonight's bedroom brawl **(1)**."

Dick whimpered at that, and Slade's smile grew a little bigger, and his kissed Dick's forehead.

"Make your choice Justice League," he said darkly, pushing the gun a little harder into Dick's chin, forcing the boy to look up at the ceiling. Bruce took a shuddering breath, but before he could say anything, Wally spoke.

"Okay," he said quietly. "We'll let you go. Just...just don't hurt Dick. Please."

Slade's lip twitched, before he tightened his left arm around Dick's waist, keeping the gun under Dick's chin but relieving the pressure, as they turned their back on the League, and made their way to the front door. Just before they left, Tim called out,

"Wait!"

Slade froze, and looked back over his shoulder. "What?"

"What's Dick giving you?" Tim asked. "Aside from...pleasure. What do you really want from him?"

Slade smiled, kissing Dick's cheek, before answering,

"His innocence."

* * *

A short time later

"Dickie, are you alright?" Slade asked, as he walked into the bedroom, dressed in nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist, to find Dick sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. Dick shook his head, as Slade sat next to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"No," Dick mumbled, looking up at Slade. "My head hurts."

"Do you think the brainwashing is wearing off?" Slade asked gently. Dick shook his head, blinking once or twice, before looking up at Slade.

"W-what am I...doing here?"

Slade sighed. "Sorry Dickie bird."

Before Dick knew what was happening, Slade had him tied to the bed, and was calling Psimon. A second later, Psimon walked into the room, and sighed when he found Dick tied to the bed, with a washcloth in his mouth.

"I'm going to assume the brainwashing is wearing off?" he asked. Slade nodded, and Psimon said nothing more, as he walked over to Dick's side. The Boy Wonder let out a muffled scream as Psimon forced himself into Dick's mind, to repair the brainwashing. A few seconds later, Dick went limp, blinking owlishly up at them. Slade smiled, and untied Dick from the bed, pulling him into his arms, and Dick removed the gag.

"What happened?" he whispered. Slade kissed the top of his head.

"The brainwashing was wearing off."

Dick whimpered. "No," he whined. "I don't want to lose you."

Slade nodded, and looked up at Psimon.

"This has been happening more often lately. How do we stop it?"

"Well, there are two options," Psimon said. "One is to just continue doing what we've been doing-"

"But that might not work if the brainwashing wears off when Slade's not around," Dick interrupted. "Right?"

Psimon nodded. "Exactly."

"What's the other option?" Slade asked.

"The other option is to remove all his memories, permanently," Psimon said darkly. "Make him think you're the one who saved him from the circus, rather than Bruce Wayne."

* * *

 **Well? Was it good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. Also, what do you think Slade's true motive is? Do you think he really does love Dick, or do you think he's using Dick for his own dark reasons?**

 **(1)-Can anyone guess what song this is from? Leave your answer in the reviews. Whoever gets it right will get a shoutout in my next update, and I'll even promote you if you'd like. Good luck. There can be many winners, not just one. Just depends on how many people guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

Chapter 4

"Dick didn't come back last night, did he?" Tim asked quietly, as he sat next to Bruce at the kitchen table the next day. Bruce sighed, and shook his head.

"Now that we know about...him and Slade...I don't think he's ever going to come back."

"Bruce, we have to do something!" Tim objected. "He doesn't know what he's doing! We have to save him!"

"I know, Tim," Bruce said forcefully. "And I promise, we will. But until we know what Slade wants with Dick, and what he's gaining from him aside from...pleasure, we can't do anything."

"What if he wants League secrets?" Tim asked, Bruce regarded him with a confused look. "Think about it, Bruce. Dick thinks he's head over heels in _love_ with Slade. He'd die for him. Who's to say he wouldn't give up League secrets."

"It's possible," Bruce mused. "Villains have always gone after Dick for that reason. If Slade found a way…"

"Bruce…" Tim said slowly. "You don't think Slade would... _kill_ Dick once he was done with him, do you?"

Bruce sighed. "Anything's possible with Slade Wilson."

"We should talk to Green Arrow," Tim said. "He spent a few years on Lian Yu **(1)** with Slade, didn't he? He knows him better than anyone, right?"

"He does," Bruce said slowly. "He might even be able to figure out why Slade wants Dick, and what he'll do with Dick once he gets what he wants."

The kitchen was quiet for a few seconds, until Tim spoke up softly.

"I don't want to go to school. I won't be able to focus."

Bruce sighed. "I know Timmy, I'm feeling the same way with work."

"So can we stay home?" Tim asked excitedly. Bruce gave a sad smile.

"Maybe," he said. "Do you have any tests today?"

"No," Tim said, his voice rising. Bruce gave him a pointed look, and Tim sighed. "It's just a small one, and it's not even that hard. It won't take me long to make it up. Please?! You used to let Dick stay home! You let him stay home when Jason went missing!"

"That's because we didn't know where he was," Bruce said.

"We don't know where Dick is!" Tim argued. "All we know is who he's with! And we knew who Jason was with too, remember? How is this time any different?"

Bruce sighed, massaging his temples. "You're right," he muttered. "I'll call your school, and let them know you won't be coming in."

"Can we go see Green Arrow after that?" Tim asked, following Bruce out of the kitchen, and to the older man's study. Bruce sighed.

"He has to work too, Tim."

Tim frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "After what he saw last night, with Dick? I highly doubt any member of the Justice League is going to be working today."

Bruce gave a small smile. "That's true I suppose," he muttered. "We'll head to the mountain as soon as I call off work. I'll meet you in the batcave, okay?"

"Okay," Tim agreed, turning around, and leaving Bruce's study.

* * *

"You know, I never wanted you to be Robin."

Tim jumped, and turned around, eyes wide with horror, when he found Dick sitting on the desk of the batcomputer, deep, dark circles under his eyes, and hair sticking up in every direction."

"R-rough night?" Tim asked, trying to be causal, at least until Bruce got down there. Dick gave a sly smile.

"You could say that," he said, laughing quietly, and dropping his gaze. "I forgot, Slade likes it fast and hard. _God_ , I've never been so much pain. And he doesn't like to stop, until he's drawn blood. Took him about two hours last night, before he did."

"Oh God," Tim whispered, trying not to be sick. "Dick...why are you letting this happen?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "I told you," he said. "I love him."

Tim shook his head. "No, Dickie, you don't. He...he's making you think you do."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Keep saying that," he said. "Doesn't make it true."

"Why are you here?" Tim asked. "Why aren't you with Slade?"

Dick dropped his gaze, and let out a high keening noise, before lifting his eyes back to Tim.

"He had a meeting, and said I wasn't allowed to go. He said if I stayed at the house, he'd go easy on me tonight, and let me be the one in control."

"So...why didn't you stay?"

Dick let out a strange moaning sound at the question, pulling his knees to his chest, and resting his chin on them. "Because I don't like being the one in control. I like being controlled. I like it rough, Timmy. I want to be punished. I want him to make me bleed. I want him to make me scream, and-"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Tim shouted, covering his ears with his hands. "I get it."

"You know Timmy, there's someone who works for the League of Assassins who loves you as much as I love Slade," Dick said suddenly, dropping down and walking over to Tim, wincing with every step. "And I know you love him too. He's a good go, I'll give him that."

"I thought you loved Slade," Tim said slowly. Dick gave a coy smile.

"He went on a week long trip once," Dick said, rubbing the inside of his thigh, and moaning quietly. "I'll admit, I was...unfaithful to him, in that week. He punished me severely, but I don't regret what I did."

"Dick, I don't swing that way," Tim said slowly. "And whoever he is, I don't love him."

Dick laughed quietly, though it was a weak sound.

"That's what I used to say about Slade. But I really do love him, Tim. The brainwashing helped me see the truth, and I _know_ it can help you too."

"Dick, don't take another step forward," Tim said, as his brother continued to move towards him. Dick grunted, placing a hand over his stomach, and moaning.

"Dick?" Tim asked fearfully. Dick shook his head, and stood a little straighter, wincing slightly.

"I'm fine," he said tightly. "I'm just a little sick. It's one of the reasons I didn't want Slade to leave today. I just wanted to stay in bed with him. Feel him next to me. Holding me, touching me-"

"Yeah, got it." Tim interrupted. "Why don't you just go be unfaithful again?"

"I can do that!" Dick cried, as if it was the most scandalous idea he'd ever heard. "Slade said he wouldn't touch me, or hold me, or do me for three _months_ if I was unfaithful to him again. I can't lose that Timmy! I _need_ it."

"I don't think you do," Tim said slowly. "Listen, um...how about I get you a glass of water? Something to eat?"

Dick shook his head. "I don't need anything to eat. I need Slade."

"When does his meeting end?" Tim asked. Dick scuffed his feet for a few minutes, before shrugging.

"I don't know," he admitted, and Tim thought it sounded like he was going to start crying. "I just know I have to stay here for a few hours, until after his meeting so I know for sure he'll punish me."

"How does he...punish you?" Tim asked, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"He bites me," Dick answered slowly, as if he couldn't quite remember. "Makes me scream myself hoarse. Spanks me raw. Makes me bleed. Forces me to pleasure myself, or pleasures himself in front of me to make me hard. Anything to make me hurt. But Timmy? I love it. It's not so much punishment any more as it is pleasure."

"How long have you been down here?" Tim asked suddenly. Dick shrugged.

"What time is it?"

"Six Am," Tim answered, watching his brother with worry. When Dick was younger, he used to gloat about always having an internal clock. No matter how drugged he was, he always knew what time it was. The fact that he was now asking Tim for the time, worried the younger boy.

"I don't know," Dick answered quietly, after a few seconds of silence. "I came here about five, maybe ten minutes after Slade left the house."

"And when was that?" Tim asked, taking his brother's arm, and pushing the older male into the computer chair. Dick shrugged.

"I didn't check."

"Geez Dick, how high is your fever?"

"105.7."

"Dick!" Tim cried. "How are you still functioning? Did you tell Slade?!"

Even though Tim hated the mercenary with a passion, he knew there was no way Slade would have left Dick alone if he'd known how high Dick's fever was. Dick shook his head.

"He wouldn't have believed me."

"How do you know that?" Tim asked calmly. Dick laughed quietly, smirking slightly.

"I've lied to him about it before, to try and get him to stay."

"Dick-" Tim said, but cut himself off when he saw tears well up in his brother's eyes.

"I want to go home," Dick muttered, voice shaking. "I want Slade."

"Okay...can you call him?"

Dick shook his head. "He doesn't like to be interrupted during meetings."

"And you have absolutely no idea when he's going to be back?" Tim asked. He didn't like that he was trying to force Dick back with Slade, but he knew Dick would be more comfortable with the mercenary, if only because of the brainwashing. Dick shook his head again, tears quickly falling down his face.

"No," he whispered, voice breaking. Tim closed his eyes, and forced himself to take a few deep breaths, before giving his brother a gentle smile.

"Well, let's talk about something to try and get your mind off of it all until Bruce comes down, okay?"

Dick nodded, wiping his tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Okay," he said softly. Tim pulled up a nearby chair, and sat in front of his brother.

"Are you gay, Dick?"

Tim knew it wasn't fair of him to ask Dick, especially since he was brainwashed, and probably thought he was, but he was still curious. Tim was young, but he wasn't stupid. He'd seen the looks his older brother sent in the direction of Roy Harper, and vice versa, and it didn't take a genius to realize they liked each other. Tim was pulled back into the present, when Dick nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Dated Roy for awhile."

And so he confirmed Tim's suspicions.

"I didn't know that," Tim said, trying to keep a lighthearted air in his voice. Dick shrugged.

"We didn't want anyone to know," he admitted. "I was thirteen, he was nineteen. It wasn't technically legal."

"Plus, he was kind of like your older brother," Tim pointed out. Dick shrugged. "When did you guys break up?"

"I was sixteen," Dick said quietly. "He'd been trying to tell me for a few weeks that we probably shouldn't be together, but it was mostly just a suggestion. I didn't think he'd ever actually…"

"What?" Tim asked quietly, leaning forward. Dick took a shuddering breath.

"He cheated on me," Dick said quietly. "With Cheshire."

"Oh, Dick," Tim said quietly, though he couldn't say he had approved of the relationship in the first place. "I'm sorry."

Dick shrugged. "That's why I left for Jump City for a year. I was depressed. I know, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid Dick."

Dick nodded, before violently shivering. "I'm cold," he whispered. Tim sighed, pulling his glove off, and placing his hand on Dick's sweaty forehead.

"You're burning up," he said. "It's your fever. I'm getting you some Tylenol."

Dick shook his head, grabbing Tim's wrist as the younger brother stood.

"Please, don't leave me alone!" he cried. Tim sighed when he noticed how glassy Dick's eyes were.

"Then come with me," Tim said softly. Dick bit his lip, looking around for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Okay," he said softly, standing and following Tim towards the stairs.

* * *

"Dick?!" Bruce cried in shock, as he walked into the kitchen a few seconds later. Tim turned around quickly.

"Bruce, I can explain," he said quickly. Bruce stood there in the doorway, blinking rapidly, before nodding.

"Okay," he said, watching in slight suspicion as Tim handed his brother some pills.

"He has a fever," Tim said slowly. "He came because he didn't want to be home alone."

"Where's Wilson?" Bruce asked, hope in his voice that maybe Slade was done with Dick. Tim shook his head, well aware of what Bruce was thinking.

"At a meeting, which Dick has no clue of when it ends."

"Wait," Bruce said slowly, looking over at Dick, who seemed on the verge of passing out. "Why is Dick here in the first place?"

"Slade told him not to leave the house, so he snuck out, because he…" Tim hesitated for a few seconds, before answering in a low tone. "He wants Slade to punish him."

Bruce opened and closed his mouth once or twice, before shaking his head.

"I don't even want to ask," he said quietly, he glanced over at Dick, before speaking in a low whisper, as an idea came to mind. "What if we brought him to the mountain? So when he falls asleep…"

"J'onn can try and break the brainwashing," Tim agreed, before sighing. "We'd have to trick Dick into coming with us."

"How high is his fever?" Bruce asked.

"105.7," Tim answered, before shrugging. "At least, that's what he said it was."

"You never checked?" Bruce cried. Tim shrugged.

"Didn't exactly have one down in the cave."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, before walking over to Dick.

"Dick," Bruce said softly, waiting patiently for Dick's glassy eyes to meet his. When they did, Bruce smiled gently. "We're going to go to the mountain to wait for Slade, okay?"

Dick nodded. "Okay," he said quietly.

"Now we just have to hope he falls asleep," Tim whispered, as he and Bruce led Dick to the batcave.

* * *

At the mountain

"We just got here, and we have to leave already?" Tim protested. Bruce sighed.

"I know Tim," he said. "But we'll try to get back as soon as we can."

"Who are we leaving Dick with?" Tim asked, looking over to where Dick was seated on the living room couch, struggling to stay awake.

"How about…" Bruce looked over towards the doorway, just as Roy Harper walked in. "Harper!" Bruce shouted, causing both the boy in question, and Dick to jump.

"What did I do now?!" Roy shouted. Bruce rolled his eyes, gesturing to Dick.

"Anyone update you on his condition?"

Roy looked down at Dick, and Tim thought he saw a slight blush creep across the red heads face.

"Yeah," Roy said, nodding. "Brainwashed to love Wilson, right?"

"Exactly," Bruce said, walking over with Tim in tow. "Tim and I are needed, and we can't exactly trust Young Justice to watch him, so we're putting him in your care."

"Mine?" Roy asked. "Why?"

"I trust you," Bruce said, as he and Tim strode passed. "Don't screw it up," he added over his shoulder. Roy nodded numbly, waiting for Bruce to vanish from sight, before he turned to face Dick.

"Dick," he said quietly. Dick nodded, and stood. The two stared at each other, before Dick spoke in a quiet voice.

"You hurt me Roy," he said, tears filling his eyes. "I loved you."

Roy sighed. "I know," he said quietly. "I loved you too. I...still do."

Dick bit his lip, as he stood and walked over to Roy, grabbing the older male's hands.

"Touch me," Dick whispered, dragging Roy to his bedroom. Roy frowned, when Dick slammed the door, and pushed Roy against the wall.

"Dick, this is wrong," Roy tried to say, but he felt himself falling for the boy in front of him all over again. Dick pouted.

"Please, Roy?" he said, his lips hovering only a few inches above Roy's. "I love you."

"You're with Slade," Roy said, pushing Dick away, gagging in his throat at the name Slade. Dick shook his head, kissing Roy passionately, before pulling back, and looking Roy in the eyes.

"Screw me," he whispered. "Slade doesn't ever have to know." Roy swallowed thickly, before nodding, and slowly pulling his shirt off, as Dick did the same.

"Okay," he agreed, smiling before he pushed the younger male onto the bed, crawling on top of him. "I'll screw you."

* * *

 **Ended it at just the right point right? HAHA. Gotta love cliffies. I'll give you a warning at the beginning of the next story about the sex scene so you can skip past it if you'd like. If not, enjoy!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also, who do you think it is that 'loves' Tim? Let me know in the reviews. And if you don't want to wait to find out, message me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

Chapter 5

 **Warning now! There is a sex scene! Strong language, and description ahead. You have been warned. I will let you know when you can look again!**

* * *

Dick moaned loudly, arching his back, hands clawing at Roy's bare back, feet kicking out at the bed, as the older man thrust his erection into Dick's over and over.

"God!" Dick screamed. "Jesus _fuck!_ "

Roy laughed, leaning down and forcing his tongue into Dick's mouth, shoving it down Dick's throat. Dick whimpered, when Roy pulled away, only to scream with pleasure a second later as Roy thrust himself onto Dick once again.

"C-can-can I…" Dick trailed off, choking on his words, as his back arched again, and he came all over Roy. The older man laughed, until he noticed tears in Dick's eyes.

"What's wrong Dickie?" he asked, holding himself up with a hand on either side of Dick's head, his erection resting against the others. Dick shook his head.

"I came without permission."

Roy scoffed, rolling off Dick, and pulling the boy into his chest, reaching around to fondle Dick's backdoor so to speak. Dick moaned, when Roy shoved one finger in.

"It's fine, Dickie," Roy said, as he inserted and pulled his finger out over and over, before, before inserting a second finger. "I liked it."

Dick moaned loudly, scratching Roy's chest, and he tiled his head back.

"Spank me!" he shouted. "Like the naughty boy I am!"

Roy laughed loudly, as he squeezed Dick's ass with one hand, three fingers inside of Dick at the same time. Dick panted loudly, as he came at the same time as Roy.

* * *

 **Alright, you can look now.**

One hour later

Dick opened his bleary eyes, when he felt Roy shift on the bed. He whimpered, grabbing the boy's wrist to stop him from getting up.

"Don't leave," Dick mumbled sleepily, his voice hoarse from screaming with pleasure. Roy smiled, bending down, and kissing Dick lightly on his lips, swollen from bites.

"I'll be right back," Roy whispered, running a thumb over Dick's face. "I promise."

"Okay," Dick nodded, and closed his eyes, listening as Roy made his way over to the bathroom. Dick heard water running, and a few seconds later Roy returned, The older boy tried not to wince at the blood that was covering Dick's backside, before he helped the younger boy sit up. Dick sighed, as he leaned into Roy's chest, until the ex-Speedy held a glass of water up.

"Drink this," he said softly, holding the glass, and helping Dick swallow the water. "It'll help."

"What time is it?" Dick asked tiredly, resting his head on Roy's collarbone.

"It's a little after nine in the morning."

Dick whimpered, snuggling into Roy for a few seconds, before speaking.

"Slade's meeting would have ended by now."

"And?" Roy asked looking down at his ex. Dick sighed.

"I have to go back," Dick mumbled, as he extracted himself from Roy, and stood on shaking legs, hunting down his clothes which had been thrown around the room. Roy sighed.

"You don't have to," he said quietly. "You can stay here. With me."

Dick shook his head. "I love Slade," he said, as he pulled his pants on. "I can't leave him."

"Dick, you just screwed me," Roy said, slight anger lacing his tone. "Why go back to him after that?"

"I love him," Dick said, and Roy shook his head.

"You just cheated on him, because you love me," Roy protested, trying to stay calm. Dick sighed.

"I screwed you because you were there," Dick admitted. "I was desperate. I wanted to be touched. If Slade had been here, I would have done it with him. Hell, I would have done it with Bruce. I was horny, Roy. I'm sure you know the feeling."

Roy sighed, unable to argue with the truth. The two boys stood in uncomfortable silence, Roy stark naked, and Dick fully dressed.

"Fine," Roy said, crossing his arms, and looking away. "Fine. I was horny too. It didn't mean anything. Right?"

"Of course not," Dick said, though there was an underlying tone of sorrow to his voice. "We just wanted to be touched. That was all."

"Good," Roy said, nodding. "I suppose you should get back to Slade then."

Dick nodded. "I should, yes."

"Guess I won't be seeing you again for awhile."

"I guess not."

The room was thrust into silence for thirty seconds, before Dick threw himself at Roy, and the two went at it all over again.

* * *

Slade's calm voice caused Dick to jump a mile in the air when he entered the apartment at a little after nine thirty.

"Where were you?"

"Slade!" Dick cried, rushing over, and pulling the man into a hug. Slade didn't move, his arms remaining at his side. He waited until the acrobat released him, to repeat his question.

"Where were you?"

Dick lip trembled, and he dropped his gaze. "I went to the manor," he admitted. "And the mountain."

Slade raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"After I specifically told you not to leave?"

Dick bit his lip, nodding. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wasn't thinking straight. I had a fever-"

"You had a fever?" Slade interrupted, walking over and placing a hand on Dick's head. "How high?"

"It was 105.7 when I left here," Dick admitted. "I didn't check any time after that."

Slade clicked his tongue, cupping Dick's face his his hands.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked, kissing Dick's nose. "I would have stayed home if I had known."

Dick shrugged. "I didn't think you'd believe me," he lifted his gaze to meet Slade's. "Are you still going to punish me?"

Slade sighed, rubbing his thumbs over Dick's cheeks.

"No, Dick," he said softly, pulling the sick boy into his chest. "God, you're burning up."

"I want a shower," Dick said quietly. Slade nodded, wrapping an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, and leading him to the bathroom.

"Come on," he said gently. "I'll get in too."

"What?" Dick asked fearfully, as he recalled the blood that was still coating his ass. "Why?"

"I just want to keep an eye on you," Slade said, as he turned the shower on. "In case you really are sick. Now get in, and I'll join you in a minute."

Dick nodded, and began undressing with shaking hands once Slade left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Forcing himself to take deep breaths, Dick stepped into the shower with trembling legs, and turned his face to the water, cleaning the blood and semen off himself as best he could. He opened his eyes from where they'd drifted closed, when the door opened.

"Where did you go?" Dick asked quietly, as Slade got in the shower in front of him. Slade smiled, kissing Dick as the water poured over their heads.

"Does it matter?" he asked quietly. Dick shrugged, and leaned his head on Slade's shoulder, closing his eyes, and letting the mercenary wrap his arms around the small of Dick's back. The small bathroom was quiet, save for the running water, until Dick spoke in a soft voice.

"I was unfaithful again."

He tensed when he felt Slade's breath still, and a second later, the mercenary untangled himself from Dick, taking a step back.

"What?" he asked darkly. Dick's eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head, reaching for Slade, only to have the man slap him. "Say that again!" the mercenary demanded.

"I was unfaithful," Dick repeated, tears falling down his face at a rapid pace. "I-I had s-sex with Roy Harp-Harper."

"How dare you," Slade said. He lifted his chin, eyes narrowed at Dick. "You know your punishment."

"No, please!" Dick cried, as Slade pushed the shower curtain away, and climbed out. "Slade, please!" Dick screamed, struggling to follow after, only to trip, and fall on his face, slamming his head into the ground.

"What is your punishment?" Slade demanded, as he tied a towel around his waist. Dick sobbed quietly.

"No...touch…three months," he spoke in broken sentences. "I sleep in the guest room."

"Exactly," Slade said darkly, standing, and leaving the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, and leaving Dick naked on the bathroom floor. "Three months."

* * *

"Are you alright, Slade?" Psimon asked late that night. Slade shook his head, sitting at the edge of his bed. It was empty for the first time in four years, since he'd forced Dick to sleep in the guest room for three months, the temperature turned to freezing to make Dick suffer all the more.

"No, I'm not," Slade said slowly. Psimon waited for him to go on, but when he didn't, the telepath spoke.

"May I ask why?"

Slade shook his head, gesturing to his stomach. "It's just...this feeling I get whenever I'm with Dick. When I'm touching him, or talking to him. It's this warm, complete feeling inside of me. Once I haven't felt in a long time."

"What do you think it is?" Psimon asked, genuinely curious. Slade lifted his gaze to Psimon's as he spoke firmly.

"I think I'm falling in love with him."

* * *

 **No Author's notes for this chapter. Just a request to please please please review. THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You let him leave!?" Tim screamed, and he would have thrown himself at Roy if it weren't for Connor golding him back. Roy dropped his gaze, avoiding the glares of the League.

"He seemed pretty insistent-"

"It's the brainwashing you moron!" Tim screamed. "He doesn't know what he's doing! What the _hell_ did he do that made you let him go!?"

"You screwed each other didn't you?" Connor asked, causing everyone to look at him. Roy sighed.

"He forced himself on me," he said. "And we were both horny. I wasn't thinking straight, and neither was he. And besides, no one ever told me to _keep_ him here. You just told me to watch him."

"Because we thought you were smart enough to realize he needed to stay here!" Tim screamed again, and at that point, Bruce had had enough.

"Connor, take him out of the room until he calms down, okay?"

Connor nodded, dragging the screaming Boy Wonder after him, until they were in the clone's room.

"Tim, you need to calm down."

"Yeah right!" Tim screamed. "Roy's a jerk! He lost my big brother! He let him-"

"Timmy!" Connor shouted, causing the boy to go silent. Tim stared at the kryptonian before him, before speaking slowly.

"How do you know that name? Only-"

"Dick told me," Connor admitted, blushing slightly. "Said it calmed you down when you were upset."

"Why did he tell you?" Tmi asked, as Connor pushed him onto the bed, sitting next to him.

"He said he wanted to be sure there was someone here who could calm you down if he wasn't around."

"Why would he ever plan something like that?" Tim asked. Connor took a deep breath, before explaining.

"He was planning on moving away. He said he just wanted to get away from everything. He wanted to get out of Gotham, because he was tired of getting captured all the time."

"Dickie," Tim whispered. "We have to save him!"

"I know, Tim," Connor said quietly, hesitantly wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders, relaxing when he didn't pull away. "And we will. We just have to find him first."

"Wait…" Tim said slowly. "Why don't we ask Jason?"

"Who?" Connor asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Jason," Tim repeated, looking up at the kryptonian. "OUr other older brother. He worked for the League of Assassins for a few years, and he knows more about them than anyone else."

"So we're contacting him for help?" Connor asked. Tim nodded.

"I think he's our only chance if we want Dick back."

The room was silent, and Tim had just turned to face Connor, when the kryptonian gently pressed his lips to Tim's, cupping the younger boy's head in his hands. Tim's eyes were wide in shock, until Connor pulled back, horror written over his face.

"Connor-" Tim began only to get cut off.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Connor stammered, getting quickly to his feet. "I don't know why I did that. I wasn't thinking."

Before Tim could say anything, Connor turned, and rushed out of the room.

* * *

" _My brother's what?"_

Tim sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Jason. I know. It's-"

Jason cut him off, and Tim had to hold the phone away from his ear as his brother began to yell.

" _Well who the hell let this happen!? How long has this been going on!? Why wasn't I informed!? Who the hell let Slade get close enough to Dick to do this in the first place?! I swear to God I'll kill that man if it's the last thing I-"_

"Jason, we need your help!" Wally shouted, cutting the ex-Assassin off. "You know the League of Assassins better than any of us. We need you to help us find where Slade is keeping Dick."

There was a huff on Jason's end, and the connection went silent for some time, before Jason spoke.

" _Fine,"_ he spat. " _I'll help. I'll be at the manor in thirty minutes."_

"We'll see you there," Bruce said, and Jason gave a dark laugh.

" _Oh no,"_ Jason said. " _I'm not working with Bruce. Either he stays out of this, or I find Dick on my own. And I know you think I'm a bad influence to him,_ Bruce."

Bruce sighed, and ran a hand over his face.

"Alright," he said calmly. "I won't be there."

" _Good,"_ Jason said cheerfully. " _So Tim and Roy, I'll see you at the manor."_

"Me?" Roy asked, shock in his voice. "Why me?"

" _You screwed my brother,"_ Jason answered darkly. " _We need to have a talk."_

With that said, the connection went dead.

"When he says 'have a talk'..." Roy said slowly, and Tim laughed.

"I remember the talk Babs got when she and Dick were dating when they were thirteen. If that one was bad, and they were only dating, I can't imagine what kind of talk you're going to get for screwing Dick," Tim snorted, walking away towards the Zeta tubes. "Good luck."

Roy nodded, face going pale as he followed after Tim.

* * *

 **Last chapter before I turn in for the night. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IT MAKES ME GIDDY! I know it was short, and I'm really sorry about that. Just really wanted to upload another chapter before I go to bed.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p

WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.

You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.

Chapter 7

Roy hadn't even walked into the manor, and he wanted to die.

"When you say Babs got a talk," he said hesitantly, glancing down at Tim. "What do you mean?"

Tim laughed. "Jason showed her what he was capable of, and showed her that he wasn't afraid to make her disappear if she cheated on Dick."

Roy's eyes went wide, as he flashed back to Dick walking in on him making out with Chesire.

FLASHBACK

"So let me get this straight," Cheshire said quietly, wrapping her arms around Roy's neck, passionately kissing him. "You want me to help you break up with Richard, right?"

Roy hummed, kissing her back, and tangling a hand in her black hair.

"Exactly," he whispered against her lips. She rolled her eyes.

"And cheating on him is your way of showing him you're no longer interested," Cheshire clarified. Roy sighed, and pulled Cheshire to his chest.

"I've been dropping hints for at least three weeks that we should break up," Roy explained. "But he just thinks they're suggestions."

"This is going to destroy him, Roy," Cheshire stated, before shrugging. "Not that I care, but I figured you might care."

"I do," Roy sighed. "I just...I can't keep doing this, Cheshire It's illegal. He's sixteen, I'm twenty-two. It's not right."

"What made it right when he was thirteen?" Cheshire asked. Roy shook his head.

"Nothing," he whispered. "I loved him."

Before Cheshire could say anything, the door flew open, to reveal a very shocked Richard Grayson.

"Roy?" Dick whispered, taking a step into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing the love of my life," Roy answered, though the lie hurt his heart. He turned his back on Dick, and kissed Cheshire hard. Dick shook his head slowly.

"I-I don't understand," he whispered. "W-what about us?"

Roy snorted. "Yeah, it was nice for three years, but I was really just using you until I found someone I really did love."

"No," Dick said, shaking his head, tears filling his eyes. "You're lying."

"He's not lying Dickie bird," Cheshire said, running her hand over Roy's cheek.

"Don't call me that!" Dick screamed, before turning and running out of the room as fast as he could.

Cheshire and Roy were silent for a few minutes, before the assassin laughed.

"What?" Roy asked, his heart still aching.

"You can't ever let his brother Jason know what you did," she said. Roy frowned.

"Why?"

Cheshire smirked. "Because he'll tear you limb from limb."

Flashback over

"So if he threatened Babs when she saw just dating Dick," Roy said slowly. "What's he going to do to me for screwing his little brother?"

Tim laughed. "I guess we're about to find out."

Roy swallowed hard, and he followed Tim into the manor. He'd only taken four steps past the threshold when a voice from the top of the stairs made him jump.

"Roy," Jason said darkly, grinning, slowly and menacingly walking down the stairs. "It's so good to see you. How are you?"

Roy bit his lip, shifting in discomfort. "I...I'm good."

"Good, good," Jason said, nodding. "Got some exercise I heard."

Roy swallowed thickly, when he saw Tim backing away out of the corner of his eyes.

"I...I did," Roy said quietly. "Yes."

Before Roy could comprehend what was happening, Jason had thrown himself at the archer, lapels of the red heads jacket held tight in his hands, as Jason violently shook Roy.

"How dare you!?" he screamed. "What the hell were you thinking!? Why on earth did you think screwing my little brother was a good idea?! You stole his innocence! You stole virginity! You stole-"

"Jason!" Tim cut in. "Roy didn't still Dick's virginity."

Jason froze, and stared at Roy's terrified eyes for a few seconds, before releasing the man, and backing away.

"Oh," he said simply. "My bad. Nevermind."

Roy felt his legs trembling in fear, but he remained silent.

"Oh did take his virginity?" Jason asked.

"Slade Wilson," Tim answered. Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Then I'll kill him instead," He pointed an accusing finger at Roy. "But you still screwed my brother, virgin or not. So we're still going to talk."

Roy's eyes were wide, and he was too paralyzed to move, or speak. Jason looked over at Tim spoke.

"That's great, and yeah, I'm not going to stop you from killing Wilson, but first we need to unbrainwash Dick."

"Why can't I kill Slade first?" Jason asked darkly. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Because Dick is brainwashed to love Slade," Tim explained. "He'll do anything to protect him. Hell, Dick wil die for Slade because of the brainwashing."

"So we get rid of the brainwashing, then I kill Slade," Jason said, shrugging. "Easy."

"Not really," Roy said, finally speaking up. "Dick doesn't like anyone to touch him except Slade."

"He let you touch him," Jason said darkly, narrowing his eyes. "In depth."

"Yeah, but typically, he doesn't let anyone but Slade touch him."

"So what's the plan?" Tim asked.

"We find where Slade is," Jason said. "Then we get Dick, save him, and I kill Slade. Brutally."

"Brutality aside," Tim said calmly, eyeing his brother warily. "Do you know how to find Slade?"

Jason scoffed. "Have you met me? Of course I know where to find him."

"Oh yeah?" Tim asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and raising an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Well Bludhaven, obviously," Jason said. "And it should only take me a day or two to narrow it down."

"Dick might not have a day or two," Roy said. "We don't have any idea what Slade wants from him, remember? And we have no idea what he'll do to Dick once he gets what he wants."

"Okay," Jason said slowly. "So I'll narrow the time frame down to maybe a day."

"Didn't you hear me?" Roy said forcefully. "I just said-"

"I can't get any lower than that," Jason said hotly. "Unless you want us to try and get captured by the League of Assassins to try and find Dick that way."

Roy and Tim shared a glance, and Jason groaned loudly.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The next day

Dick opened his eyes slowly, and shivered. The guest room was ice cold, mostly from Slade turning down the temperature so Dick would suffer, and Dick's entire body was sore. He had been forced into an uncomfortable position all night, his hands tied over his head, to the headboard of the bed, and his feet tied to the bedposts, so he couldn't' pleasure himself in Slade's place. Dick's lips twitched up in a smile. Slade knew him too well.

To add to that, Dick had been forced to sleep stark naked, so that the cold penetrated his thin body even more. Dick shook his head, and looked over at the nearby clock. Seven AM. Slade would be coming in to untie him soon. No loving touches, no gentle smiles, no words. Nothing. Slade would treat Dick as if he wasn't even there.

Dick turned his head towards the door as well as he could, when it opened and Slade walked in, a stoic look on his face.

"Good morning," Dick said, trying to get Slade to rethink the punishment of no touch for three months. The mercenary said nothing, simply untying Dick's hands and feet, and leaving the room soon after. Dick sighed, and sat up, instantly rubbing at his eyes which were watering suddenly, though not from tears. Choosing to ignore it, Dick left the freezing guest room, and made his way into the room he and Slade had shared for four years.

Dick quietly got dressed, before making his way out to the kitchen where Slade sat, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," Dick repeated, coughing into his sleeve quietly, breath sounding wheezy after words. Slade glanced up at him, but said nothing more. Dick's lip trembled, and he sat next to Slade. "Slade, please talk to me," he said quietly. Slade ignored him completely, so Dick tried a different tactic. He placed a hand on Slade's wrist.

The mercenary struck so fast, Dick barely knew what had happened, until he was on the floor, cheek stinging, Slade above him.

"Is that what you wanted?" Slade asked darkly. "You know your punishment, and you know there's no way around it. So what are you trying to accomplish?"

"I'm sorry," Dick whimpered, curling in on himself, and closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he heard Slade sigh, and a second later, the mercenary was crouched next to him, pulling Dick to his chest.

"It's okay," Slade whispered into Dick's dark hair. "I'm sorry too. This punishment is a little too extreme."

"S-so you still love me?" Dick stammered. Slade clicked his tongue, pulling back, and holding Dick's cold face in his hands.

"Of course I love you, Dickie bird," he said, kissing Dick's nose.

"So my punishment's over?" Dick asked hopefully. Slade sighed.

"You need to learn your lesson Dick,"

Dick's lip trembled, and he looked away, coughing quietly. Slade took Dick's chin in his hand, forcing the acrobat to look at him. "However, I'm willing to ease up on it."

"How?" Dick asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You can still sleep in our bedroom," Slade said. "And I'll still love you, and talk to you, but I won't touch you. And you'll have to sleep on an air mattress on the other side of the room."

Dick whimpered, and shook his head. "But I want to sleep with you."

Slade narrowed his eyes. "Here's the deal, Dick. Either you agree to what I just said, or we can go back to the no love, no touch, no talking for three months."

Dick's eyes went wide, and he shook his head rapidly, throwing his arms around Slade's shoulders, and burying his face in the man's neck.

"No," he mumbled against Slade's pulse. "We can do it your way."

Slade nodded, rubbing Dick's back. "Good. Because I don't think I could last three months without holding you. But no sex. Understood?"

Dick nodded. "No sex," he repeated firmly, before coughing violently. When he was finished, he went boneless in Slade's arms, gasping for air. Slade frowned, pulling the younger boy away.

"Dick, are you alright?"

Dick nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine," he whispered. "My throat just hurts, and it kind of hurts to breath."

"Do you have a rash?" Slade asked, pulling Dick's shirt up, and looking him over. "Hives, or anything?"

"Um...yeah," Dick said slowly, spinning around so Slade could see his back. "My back."

"Dick, it looks like you're having an allergic reaction," Slade said, trying to keep his voice calm, as he helped Dick to his feet, and over to the couch. "What are you allergic to?"

"Um…" Dick was slow answering, and that worried Slade. "Tylenol. I think."

"Dick," Slade said slowly. "When you were at the manor, did you take anything for your fever?"

"Yeah," Dick said, nodding, his eyes glazed, ever so slightly. "Timmy gave me Tylenol."

Slade sighed. "Dick, you just said you were allergic. "Why would you take it?"

Dick shrugged. "I wasn't thinking straight. I forgot."

Slade sighed. "I don't think we have any of your epipens."

Dick shook his head. "They're at the manor in my bedside table."

Slade laughed quietly. "Well then," he said, pulling Dick into his arms, and holding him bridal style. "I guess we're taking a trip to the manor."

So. Dickie's having an allergic reaction, and Slade let up on his punishment. Then there's Jason and Roy's predicament, and little Timmy. Let me know in the reviews if you want them to get caught by Bruce, or God forbid, Jason. THANKS FOR READING!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p

WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.

You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.

Chapter 8

"How are we going to get into the manor without anyone seeing us?" Dick asked, as he and Slade sat in the mercenary's car, on their way to Wayne Manor. Slade sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know," he answered. "But you're coming in with me. I'm not leaving you out in the car alone."

"Okay," Dick murmured, as he lifted his hand to rub at his eyes again. He looked over when Slade grabbed his wrist, and gently pulled his hand away. "What?" Dick asked, confusion evident in his tone. Slade shook his head.

"Don't do that, okay?" he said softly. "It'll make it worse."

Dick shrugged, and dropping his hands into his lap.

"Okay," he agreed. The car was silent for a few seconds, before Slade spoke.

"Dick, tomorrow, I have to leave for a meeting with Ra's Al Ghul, and the League of Assassins(1)."

Dick whimpered, and Slade grabbed his hand, squeezing gently.

"Do you have to go?" Dick whispered, tears in his voice. Slade glanced over at him, a sad look on his face.

"I have to Dickie. It's required," when he saw the tears welling up in Dick's eyes, he hastily went on. "However, I'm bringing you with me."

"Really?" Dick asked, sitting up a little straighter. Slade laughed, lifting Dick's hand, and giving his knuckles a light kiss.

"Dick, I stress about you every time I leave," Slade said. "Of course I'm bringing you with me."

"What time are we leaving?" Dick asked excitedly, before he coughed again. Slade sighed, and massaged the back of Dick's neck for a few seconds, before answering.

"We leave around four in the morning. I'll get everything together, and wake you up a few minutes before we leave so you have time to brush your teeth and get dressed."

"But I'm still sleeping alone," Dick said. Slade sighed.

"That was our agreement, yes."

"How long does the meeting last?"

"One week," Slade answered, as he parked at the end of Wayne manor's driveway. "Why?"

Dick shrugged. "No reason," he answered, as he and Slade got out of the car. They both stood in silence, staring up at the manor for a few seconds, before Slade spoke in a low voice.

"Is anyone home?"

Dick shrugged. "I can't tell."

Slade nodded, before quickly scooping Dick into his arms.

"You're sick," he said as way of explanation. "I'm not putting you down till we get to your room."

"If you go around back, there's a tree that leads right up to the window in my room."

Slade nodded, and quickly but stealthily made his way to the back of the manor.

"Are you sure you have epipens in your drawer?" Slade asked, as he swung Dick onto his back and slowly began to climb the tree. Dick shrugged.

"That's where they were last time I checked," he answered. "But I haven't needed them for awhile so I'm not sure if they're still there."

Slade nodded. "Well we'll just have to hope. How many did you have in there last time?"

"Two," Dick answered, sliding off Slade's back, and onto the edge of his bed as they entered his room. "Maybe three."

Slade nodded. "Well, we're about to find out."

"Did you hear that?" Tim asked, from where he, Jason, Roy and Bruce were sitting in the guest bedroom. Bruce shook his head slowly.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard voices," Tim explained, going silently for a few seconds. "It sounded like they were coming from Dick's room."

"That's impossible," Jason scoffed. "We would have heard someone come in."

"Not necessarily," Roy said, ignoring the glare he got from Jason. "When Dick was fifteen he broke into my apartment and stood next to my bed for two hours before I woke up."

"Why did he break into your apartment?" Bruce asked, and Tim and Jason simultaneously remembered that Bruce had no idea Roy and Dick had dated. Roy shrugged.

"He was a weird kid," he lied.

Bruce opened and closed his mouth once or twice, but didn't bother to object, rather turning to face Jason.

"Any idea where he is yet?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm sorry," he said with a condescending tone. "Has it been a day? I hadn't noticed."

"Jason-" Bruce said, only to be cut off by Tim.

"I swear I'm hearing things in Dick's room," he looked over at Roy. "You're not hearing anything?"

Roy pursed his lips for a few seconds, before his eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I heard it too! Whoever they are, they think they're alone."

"Should we go prove them wrong?" Jason asked, pulling out a gun. Bruce stared at him in horror.

"Why do you have a gun!?" he asked. Jason looked at the weapon for a few seconds, before shrugging.

"I was an assassin," he answered. "This is an assassin's weapon."

Bruce shook his head, and looked over at Tim.

"I want you to stay behind us," he ordered, cutting Tim off before the boy could even protest. "Jason will go first because...he has a weapon."

"Weapon trumps all!" Jason said enthusiastically, before bounding out of the room, Bruce, Roy, and Tim following him in that order, though Tim was more next to Roy, rather than behind him.

"Now remember Jason," Bruce said quietly, as they neared Dick's bedroom. "Gives us a few seconds to see who the intruder is before you shoot them."

Jason rolled his eyes, waving Bruce off with his free hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he drawled. "I got it. Give them a second to look at the faces of their imminent doom, before I send their ass straight to Hell."

"Language, Jason," Bruce lectured. Jason scoffed.

"Oh please," he spat angrily. "One, I don't even live with you anymore, and two, Dick and Tim cuss."

"One," Bruce countered. "Dick got it from spending time with you, and two, Tim!" he said, staring at his youngest in shock. Tim shrugged, not even bothering to try and defend himself.

"Can we just go in already?" Roy asked, an odd feeling gnawing at his stomach.

"Yes!" Jason said, clicking the safety off on his gun. "We can go in, guns blazing! With that said, he kicked down the door.

Hey guys! So I really wanted to leave you off on a cliffie until I get home from school to update another chapter, but what do you think?

Also, what is Bruce's reaction to seeing Dick and Slade?

What about Tim's?

Roy's?

Jason's?

Obviously, Jason's gonna be pissed, but I'm looking for your input. Not because I'm too lazy to come up with something, but because I want you to have a say in this, and I want to know you'll like the story, though if the reviews are anything to go by, you like my story :)

Anyway, have a good rest of your day peoples, and look forward to a new chapter in three, maybe four hours at the most.

I'm going on a date with my boyfriend tonight, so most likely the next update will be the last one for tonight, but I'll try and fit another one in before I go to bed.

Long note. Sorry. :P

Also, I know Ra's works for League of Shadows not assassins. I messed up is all. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Slade got to his feet slowly, tossing Dick the epipen, as he turned to face the door.

"Well, well, well, Dickie. Look who were have here."

Dick's eyes were wide, and he stood, getting close behind Slade. Jason stared at the two in shock, breath coming in sharp gasps.

"Dick-" Roy said, only to be cut off.

"You made him unfaithful to me," Slade said darkly, letting a knife fall out of his sleeve, and into his hand. "Do you have any idea what I'm about to do to you?"

Roy swallowed thickly, and took a step back, as Slade slowly advanced, and Dick backed up against his bedside table. Before Slade could get too close, Jason stepped in front of Roy.

"You...you…" the look on his face was one of pure, animalistic rage, that took over his entire body, and locked off all ability to form words. Slade laughed.

"I what?" he asked. "Took his virginity? Yes. Tricked him? I suppose so. Raped him? What would you say to that, Dickie?"

All eyes turned to Dick, who was clutching the epipen tight in his hands, fear preventing him from helping himself. He took a few hesitant steps forwards, and latched onto Slade's shirt, letting the mercenary pull him close.

"I wouldn't call it rape," he answered softly, his breath coming in sharp, wheezy gasps between each word. "Rape implies one person was not consenting, yet last I checked...we both were."

Slade grinned, kissing Dick's forehead, and looking back at Jason, Roy, Bruce, and Tim, the last two not having said anything yet.

"You see?" Slade said, tightening his grip on Dick's waist, letting the thinner male lay his head on the mercenary's shoulder. "He loves me. He's consenting to it. Granted, he's currently being punished, which means no sex for three months, but aside from that-"

"You won't have him in three months," Tim snarled. "Because we're going to save him."

"Slade," Dick whispered, looking up at him. "Hurts to breath."

Slade sighed, and looked back to the heroes. "In a few minutes, none of us are going to have him in three months, unless you let me help him."

"Help him with what?" Bruce spat. Slade narrowed his eyes.

"He's suffering from an allergic reaction," Slade explained tightly. "That's why we're here."

"What caused his allergic reaction?" Roy asked. Slade was quiet for a few seconds, before looking down at Dick.

"What caused it?" he asked softly. Dick took a shuddering breath, wincing slightly, before speaking.

"Timmy gave me Tylenol."

"But you're allergic to Tylenol!" Bruce said loudly. "Dick, you knew that! Why would you let him give it to you?"

Dick's lip trembled, and he tightened his grip on Slade's arm.

"I forgot," he whispered, and Slade growled quietly.

"Now I'll give the four of you a choice," he said darkly. "Either you back off and let me give Dick the Epinephrine, or you give it to him and-"

Dick's sudden and choked gasp cut Slade off, and before anyone could say or do anything, Dick collapsed to the floor, eyes wide, and gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Tim, who'd never seen an allergic reaction before, asked fearfully.

"He can't breath," Bruce explained, his body numb with shock.

"It's because you idiots kept talking!" Slade shouted, as he dropped to his knees next to Dick, and held the boy's knee to the floor just long enough to jam the epipen into his thigh. Dick's eyes went wide, and he let out a loud, shuddering gasp, and Slade rolled him onto his side, as the acrobat choked, and shuddered, tears falling down his face.

"What happened?" Dick whispered, voice hoarse and grating against his throat.

"You couldn't breathe," Slade explained calmly. "Why didn't you give yourself the injection? You knew you were having a reaction."

Dick gave a lethargic shrug, as Slade propped the boy against his chest.

"Didn't know how," Dick whispered, closing his eyes, and resting his head on Slade's collarbone. "I'm sorry."

Slade shook his head, before gently laying Dick on the floor. He then turned his dark gaze towards the heroes, as he stood, and pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants, aiming it at the heroes.

"You have two choices," he said menacingly. "Either let us leave, or I'll kill you all."

Jason narrowed his eyes, and aimed his own gun at Slade's head.

"I say the same thing. Only you leave Dick with us, and _maybe_ I'll let you live with a few pints of blood left inside your pitiful body."

Slade narrowed his eyes, and placed his finger on the trigger. Jason acted faster, and let the bullet fly. Before anyone saw what happened, Dick was on his feet, and throwing himself in front of Slade, and taking the bullet to the abdomen.

"Ah!" he cried out in pain, as the bullet ripped through his flesh, and he collapsed backwards into Slade.

"Oh God," Jason whispered, when he saw what he had done. Slade narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be back," he whispered, lifting Dick into his arms, kissing the boy's sweaty forehead when the acrobat let out a sob of pain. "And next time? I'm pulling the trigger first."

With that said, he turned, and made his way back through the window, running to his car as fast as he could.

* * *

"I didn't mean to," Jason whispered a few hours later, as they all sat in the Watchtower. Wally stood in front of Jason, arms crossed over his chest, a look that could kill on his face.

"But you did," Wally said darkly. "And that doesn't change the fact that Dick's probably dead by now, because Slade let him bleed out."

"I don't think he did," Roy said slowly, and all eyes turned to him. "Bruce, did you see the look in Slade's eyes when Dick couldn't breath?"

"Yeah," Bruce said slowly. "Why?"

"He was panicking," Roy explained to the others. "Like he actually cared."

"What's your point?" Wally asked, still angry. Roy sighed.

"I think Slade really does love Dick. I mean, think about it. If he hated Dick, and was just planning to off him once he got all the information he wanted, why would he bother bringing him all the way to the manor to help him?"

"So, let me get this straight," Jason said calmly. "You think the mercenary fell in love with my little brother?"

"I think that's exactly what he's saying," Tim said. Jason nodded, and spoke in the calmest voice.

"I'm think I'm going to kill him slowly. Make him bleed, and suffer before I finally end him."

"Jason," Bruce said in a warning tone.

"So how are we going to find Dick now?" Artemis asked. The group was silent, until Tim spoke up.

"I think our only chance now is to let ourselves get captured by the League of Assassins, and hope we can find Slade and Dick that way."

Jason sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'm sorry if I didn't do Dick's allergic reaction very well. I've never had a severe allergic reaction, so I'm just going off wiki, though we all know how "accurate" wiki is. :P Anyway, you all are amazing, and I hope you will leave a review to tell me what you liked or hated about this chapter. You can also ask me any questions you have, and I'll message you as soon as I can.**

 **BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p

WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.

You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.

Chapter 10

When Dick opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. He took a shuddering breath, and immediately winced when his stomach screamed that breathing was not good.

"Slade?" Dick called hoarsely, before coughing violently, his stomach muscles pulling with every movement. By the time he finished, there were tears coursing down his face, and he was trying desperately not to cry. He looked over towards the door, as Slade entered.

"Dick," he said softly. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," Dick whispered. "My stomach hurts, and my head hurts, and my throat hurts."

Slade nodded, sitting down in the vacant seat next to the hero.

"That's to be expected," Slade said, taking Dick's soft hand in his own callaused one. "You couldn't breath for one thing, and for another, you were shot."

"By who?" Dick asked.

"Jason," Slade answered, venom in his voice. "Your brother."

"He tried to kill you," Dick whispered, as the memories came back. The room was silent, before he changed the subject. "Where are we?"

Slade smiled, and squeezed Dick's hand. "We're in the medical wing of the League of Assassins."

"We didn't go home?" Dick asked, confused. Slade shook his head.

"You were shot, and needed more medical attention than I could have given you at the apartment."

Dick nodded. "Makes sense. When does your meeting start?"

"Same time as when I told you earlier," Slade explained slowly. "Tomorrow. Just because we're here early doesn't mean the meeting starts sooner."

"Right," Dick said quietly, nodding. "What time is it?"

"Late," Slade answered, handing Dick a cup of water. "You passed out on the way here, and you've been unconscious ever since. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting shot," Dick answered quietly, handing Slade the empty glass. "Pain. Then...nothing."

Slade nodded. "The pain and trauma probably overwhelmed your system, so that's why you don't remember the portion of the ride here that you were conscious for."

Dick nodded. "I don't want to sleep in the med wing," he said quietly. "I don't like it."

Slade nodded, standing and lacing his arms under Dick's back and knees, lifting him from the bed, and carrying him out of the room.

"Well, you're lucky Klarion was willing to use some of his magic to heal you," Slade commented, as he carried Dick to their bedroom. "Otherwise you would be sleeping in the med wing."

"Did you threaten him?" Dick asked, looking up at Slade. The mercenary laughed.

"What, you think he healed you because he wanted to?"

Dick laughed, and nestled into Slade's chest, wincing at the sharp pain that shot across his stomach.

"It still hurts," he said quietly. "Where he shot me."

Slade nodded. "It probably will for awhile. You're allergic to morphine which is the only painkiller we have here, so you're just going to tough it out."

Dick nodded, before yawning, and dropping his head onto Slade's collarbone.

"I'm still sleeping alone, aren't I?"

Slade sighed. "You're taking the bed because you're in pain. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked, lifting his weary blue eyes to look up at Slade. The mercenary nodded.

"I'm sure, Dick. But it's just this once. As soon as you're not in pain anymore, you get the couch."

Dick pouted. "But-"

"And don't try lying to my either," Slade chastised. "Because I'll know. And then we'll go back to your original punishment."

Dick whimpered, and threw his arms around Slade, burying his face in the mercenary's neck.

"No," he whined. "I won't lie. I promise."

Slade rolled his eyes. "You also promised not to leave the apartment, and not be unfaithful, and look what happened? That's the whole reason you were shot, actually."

Dick sighed when Slade dropped him onto the edge of the bed, and walked over to the dresser, rooting through it for a pair of pajamas for Dick.

"I know, I know," Dick mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Slade laughed under his breath, as he pulled a baggy t-shirt out of the drawer, and tossed it back to Dick, who caught it easily, and began pulling it over his head, his previous shirt already removed.

"What pants do you want?" Slade asked.

"Can I just sleep in my underwear?" Dick asked, shrugging. "I just want to go to bed now. And I'm cold."

Slade sighed, closing the dresser drawer, and turning back to Dick, who wore a baggy shirt, and his boxers. Slade smiled, walking over and kissing Dick gently on the lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered, as he walked over to the door and flipped the light off. Before he could leave however, Dick's soft voice froze him in his tracks.

"Do you love me?" Dick asked quietly. Slade was silent for a few seconds, before turning around and answering.

"Of course," he said, and he hated the twist in his stomach when he realized he was telling the truth. Dick watched him with unblinking, baby blue eyes for a few seconds, before going on.

"Because...sometimes...at first, I felt like you didn't really love me. That you were just...pretending."

"Dick," Slade breathed, walking over and crouching in front of the young acrobat, and cupping the boy's soft cheeks between his calloused hands. "I wasn't pretending. I swear, I really do love you," Slade sighed, and dropped his gaze for a second, before going on. "If I was just pretending, you'd be six feet under already."

"You promise?" Dick asked, baby blue eyes staring down at Slade. The mercenary smiled, standing and kissing Dick's forehead, before forcing him to lay down.

"I promise," he whispered, making his way back over to the door. "I love you," he murmured, as he closed the door, and left the room.

The time was half past midnight.

Hey guys! I am so so sorry! I haven't updated in a while, because I've been hella busy. But I promise to start updating again more frequently this week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, because that's really the whole reason you're getting such frequent updates, LOL. anyway, hope you enjoyed! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It was four AM, and Slade couldn't sleep. He'd tossed and turned for three and a half hours on the small, beaten couch in the apartment the League of Assassins gave him, before he finally figured out why he just couldn't fall asleep.

Dick wasn't with him.

Sighing, and knowing once he carried out his plan, there was no going back, Slade stood and grabbed his gun, creeping quietly down the hall to the bedroom where Dick was sleeping.

Being sure not to make a sound, Slade pushed the door open, and made his way across the floor to the bed. He stared down at Dick who had the sheets twisted around his legs, back turned to Slade. The shirt that was a few sizes too big, was stuck to his body with sweat, and his lips were parted as he gasped quietly for air, flinching every few seconds, as if he was being beaten. His eyes moved rapidly up and down and up and down, as if he was watching something falling over and over and over.

Frowning, Slade glanced over at the calendar, and let out a quiet sigh.

"The week before the day his parents died," he said quietly, before looking down at Dick, gun hanging limply next to his leg. "Nightmares, most likely. I should put him out of his misery."

Slade stood silently next to Dick's bed, debating, until the boy let out a high whimper, tears leaking out from under his closed eyelids. Sighing, Slade made his choice, lifting his gun up, and placing it on the bedside table, before climbing into bed behind Dick, untangling the sheet from around the boy's thin legs, and draping his arm over Dick's torso, pulling the sweat soaked boy close.

Dick reacted instantly, a loud gasp coming from his mouth, as his eyes flew open.

"St-stop," he stammered out in fear, his nightmare taking over his mind, as he tried to fight against Slade. But the mercenary was stronger, and better trained, and so he was easily able to stop Dick's erratic movements.

"Dickie, shh shh shh. Dick, listen to me, listen to me. It's okay. You're okay, I promise."

After a few seconds of Slade quietly shushing Dick, and carding his fingers through the boy's hair, Dick's eyes became less glassy, and he rolled over to look at Slade.

"Slade?" he asked in a whisper. Slade gave him a gentle smile, holding Dick's face in one of his hands, and kissing him lightly.

"Hey, Dickie, it's okay. I'm here."

Dick's lip trembled, and he buried his face into Slade's shirt, as he started to sob. Slade sighed, and pulled himself into a seated position, Dick with him. He held the boy tight to his chest, as he continued running his fingers through Dick's thick, black hair. After a few moments, Dick spoke, his voice muffled by Slade's shirt.

"I-I thought I was supposed to sleep alone."

Slade sighed, and he physically felt his heart ache for the boy in front of him. The boy he'd inadvertently fallen in love with.

"I forgot the date, Dickie," Slade said quietly, closing his eyes, and berating himself. "I forgot what happened. I'm so sorry. I never would have left you alone if I'd remembered."

"Does...does that mean you're not going to leave me alone?" Dick asked brokenly, lifting his tear streaked face to look up at Slade. The mercenary smiled, and kissed Dick gently.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Dickie," he said quietly. "I promise. However…"

"However...what?" Dick asked nervously. Slade laughed.

"We can't sleep together with how horny I'm feeling right now. It'll only end with me inside you, and our pants on the floor."

Dick gave a lethargic shrug. "I wouldn't mind that," he answered honestly. Slade rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, Dickie."

Dick was quiet for a few seconds, before laughing quietly.

"You can't make it three months without sexually touching me, and we both know it."

Slade sighed, laughing quietly. "That's true I suppose."

"So why don't we do it now?" Dick asked, pulling away from Slade, to sit on the mercenary's lap, grinding his groin into the older man's. "No one's here, and we both want it. Why wait?"

Slade bit his lip, as he felt himself respond down there. After a few minutes, he violently pushed Dick away, and the boy fell onto his back, bouncing once or twice on the thick mattress. Before he could even right himself, Slade was climbing on top of him, yanking his shirt off easily.

"I hope you're ready, Dickie."

* * *

 **Sex scene ahead! Just warning you now!**

Dick lay completely prone on his back, as Slade slowly but surely removed Dick's boxers, until the boy was utterly naked. Then, he sat up on his knees, between Dick's spread legs, and slowly began to undress himself.

"You're killing me here you know," Dick commented, as Slade removed his pants. "What's with the slow display?"

Slade shrugged, as he leaned into Dick, once both men were completely naked, and began to lightly kiss the boy's collarbone.

"Just thought I'd be gentle this time," he answered, kissing Dick's toned stomach.

Dick pouted, lifting his legs, to wrap them around Slade's back.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be gentle," he complained, letting Slade pull him into a seated position. Slade rolled his eyes, reaching his hand towards Dick's junk, and fondling ihm. Dick moaned loudly, and Slade laughed.

"I'm being gentle, because you're hurt," Slade explained softly, as he pushed his own erect member into Dick's, causing both men to release a small amount of precum.

"I'm fine, Slade!" Dick argued, looking down at his stomach. "See?" he asked, gesturing at the smooth skin. "There's no scar. No sign I was even shot."

Slade sighed, pushing Dick back down onto the bed, and gently laying his heavier body weight on top of the younger male.

"But there's pain," he said quietly, slowly putting more and more pressure on the spot where Dick was shot, until the boy whimpered, and Slade let up. "See?" he asked, as he began kissing Dick along his pelvis. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's just a _little_ pain," he said, moaning quietly, when Slade spread his legs farther, and began to kiss along the inside of Dick's thigh. "I can handle it, Slade. I've been hit with a crowbar more times than I can count, not to mention, thrown off of more buildings than I ever thought possible."

"Dick, has it ever occurred to you that I can stand seeing you hurt?" Slade asked suddenly. "It hurts me every time it happens, because I know I couldn't have prevented it."

"You couldn't have prevented Jason from shooting me," Dick said slowly, trailing a finger down Slade's stomach, smiling when he felt the muscles under the skin tense up. Slade shook his head.

"Yes, I could have. I could have shot first. But I didn't, and you got hurt because of that."

Dick rolled his eyes. "You know, you're really killing the mood with all this serious talk. Just fuck me already, would you?"

"You want me to fuck you?" Slade asked, a sly smile creeping across his face. "Alright," he agreed darkly, as he got up on his knees, and towered over Dick. "I'll fuck you."

With one hard thrust, he was inside Dick, eliciting a high, sharp scream from the boy, followed by a long moan of pleasure. That was the only go ahead Slade needed.

For the next hour, he thrust himself in and out of Dick, fueled only by the boy's screams, moans, and his name, over and over and over, muttered in such a state of ecstasy that Slade hoped he never came.

But all good things come to an end, and so did Slade. At half past five, and hour and a half after they'd started, he came long and good, pulling himself out of Dick once he was empty, and dropping onto the bed, pulling the exposed boy tight into his chest, and burying his face in Dick's raven hair. Dick laughed quietly, still panting heavily from the thrill he'd just experienced.

"I thought you didn't want to go hard," he gasped out. "What was that then?"

Slade laughed quietly, and ran a finger along Dick's sternum, before he answered.

"You asked me to fuck you," he whispered into Dick hair. "I was under the impression fucking was violent."

Dick laughed, as his eyes slowly slid closed, and he turned around so that he was facing Slade.

"I love you," he whispered, as he curled up against Slade's warm chest, burying his face in the killer's neck, and closing his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

Slade nodded, running his fingers through Dick's hair, as he whispered back,

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Sex is over. You can look back.**

Slade lifted his arm from over his eyes when he heard a light rap on the door. Groaning, he glanced over at Dick, who was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up into Slade's side, lips parted ever so slightly. Sighing, Slade kissed Dick's forehead, before quietly standing, grabbing his pants from where he'd left them on the floor. Quickly pulling them on, and covering Dick's naked form with the bedsheet, before padding over to the door, and opening it.

"Psimon," Slade acknowledged, when he saw the telepath there. "What can I help you with?"

Psimon was silent, taking in Slade's ragged form, and the close strewn about the bedroom behind him, putting two and two together in his head.

"You had sex," he said simply. "I was under the impression you weren't going to touch him for three months."

Slade rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well he wanted me to sleep with him because of nightmares, and you know how it goes from there."

Psimon nodded, before looking over at Dick, who was shifting restlessly.

"The brainwashing is wearing off again," he commented. Slade rolled his eyes, though his heart picked up speed at the news.

"Then just repair it," he argued, dragging Psimon over to the bed. "You've done it before."

Psimon shook his head. "That's exactly it," he explained. "I've done it too many times. Soon enough, maybe even now, his mind is going to be immune, and I won't be able to do that anymore."

"So...what should we do?" Slade asked, casting a look down at his lover. Psimon was silent for a few seconds, before speaking.

"I can put him in a coma. At least until we decide how best to advance. He can't wake up unless I wake him up, or he leaves my telepathic range."

"Yeah, but if he's in a coma, how's he going to leave your range?" Slade asked. Psimon took a deep breath.

"I've heard news that the Justice League is going to let themselves get caught, in order to find the boy."

"And they can take him out of your range," Slade concluded. Psimon nodded, and Slade shook his head. "Not if we act first."

"What do you propose we do?" Psimon asked respectfully.

"First," Slade began slowly. "Put him in the coma."

"Are you sure?" Psimon asked. Slade took a shuddering breath, before nodding, not trusting himself with words. "As you wish."

The room was silent for a few seconds, as Psimon started unblinking at Dick. The boy shifted once or twice, before going still. Psimon then tore his eyes away, and looked back to Slade. "It's done. Step two?"

"We show the League he's in a coma, but change his memories before they can save him," Slade said firmly. "Would that work?"

"Of course," Psimon said, nodding. "Are we removing his memories _after_ they see him."

Slade nodded "yes."

"Very well," Psimon agreed. "In that case, I suppose I should inform you that the League of Assassin's meeting in starting soon."

Slade nodded, turning back to Dick. "Thank you for letting me know. I'm going to get him dressed, and we'll be right there."

"You're not leaving him alone?" Psimon questioned. Slade's gaze turned dark.

"No," he said under his breath. "Never."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry the sex scene was short, but he was a little more gentle than I'm used to writing (what does that say about me? :/)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please please please review! And thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new story! HOWEVER, before you read, please read the following:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, but Young Justice owns me. :p**

 **WARNINGS: mention of rape, mention/possible description of sex, suicidal thoughts/attempts.**

 **You have been warned, and if you take me to court, because something in this story triggered something for you, I will calmly refer back to the AN. Just letting you know.**

 **ANYWAY, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"This is all your fault, I hope you know that," Jason muttered, as he, Tim, Roy, and the rest of the League were dragged down to the cells underneath the meeting area of the League of Assassins. Tim rolled his eyes, as they were thrown into a cell, and stripped of their weapons.

"Well how else were we going to find Dick?" Tim countered, once their guard was gone. Jason narrowed his eyes, but before he could strangle the boy, Roy stepped in between them.

"How about we change the target of our anger?" he suggested. He immediately regretted his words, when he saw the dark, inhuman grin that spread across Jason's face.

"Yeah," Jason said slowly. "You and I never had our talk, did we?"

"And you can have your talk later, but for right now, we need to focus on the task at hand." Bruce cut in.

Jason growled under his breath, before stalking over to a corner of the cell, and dropping himself onto the floor. Bruce glared at the outcast of the family, before turning to the rest of the League.

"So once we do find Dick," Wally said, when no one spoke up. "How are we getting him away from Slade?"

Bruce sighed. "It's going to be hard. I highly doubt he'll let Dick out of his sight for more than a few seconds."

"Then there's the problem that Dick won't willingly leave Slade," Tim added. The League nodded in agreement, before J'onn spoke up.

"That may not be a problem."

Everyone shared a confused glance, and so J'onn explained. "I can sense Dick's mind from here, and from what I can tell…"

"What?" Tim asked nervously. J'onn sighed.

"He's been forced into a coma, though I can't tell why. But I'll bet if we can get him away from Psimon's telepathic range, he might wake up."

"But first we have to get him away from Slade," Connor said, moving slightly closer to Tim. A few hours after Connor had spontaneously kissed Tim, he'd approached the boy again, and confessed his feelings for him. He was pleasantly surprised when Tim said he felt the exact same feelings but had been wanting to talk to Dick about it first before he actually said anything to Connor.

The two had formed a very close bond after that.

"So there's a chance we can save him?" Tim asked hopefully, grabbing Connor's hand tightly. J'onn nodded, but Jason cut in before the martian could say anything.

"First we have to get him away from Slade. I'll bet you anything that Wilson is going to bring Dick everywhere with him, despite the fact that Grayson's in a coma."

"Not everywhere," a voice from the door of their cell spoke up. They all jumped, and turned to find Slade standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Tim narrowed his eyes.

"Where's my brother?" he growled. Slade laughed menacingly, and Connor subtly stepped in front of Tim.

"Psimon's babysitting him at the moment," he answered cryptically. "Just until I return."

"What are you getting out of this?" Bruce asked suddenly. "What's Dick giving you?"

"Pleasure," Slade answered. Jason laughed loudly.

"God, I wish I could shoot you," he said, a dark glint in his eyes. Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as I recall, you tried, and hit your brother."

Jason narrowed his eyes, but Superman's firm hand on his shoulder prevented him from moving forward.

"There's always something else," Bruce said. "You're getting something else from him.

"I _was_ ," Slade corrected. "Information. He told me _everything_ about you. At least, everything he knew."

"I know where Dick is," J'onn whispered to Wally, who nodded. "If I tell you, do you think you can vibrate your molecules out?"

Wally hesitated before shaking his head. "No, but uncle Barry could."

J'onn nodded, and quietly made his way over to the flash, whispering the same information he'd told Wally, only Barry nodded when asked about his molecules.

"Where is he?" he asked softly.

"Third floor, fifth door on the right. Bedroom."

"How are the rest of you going to get out?"

"Find the Bats belt, and Robin's, and bring them here, _after_ you get Dick."

Flash nodded in agreement. "It's done."

Before anyone could say or do anything, Flash was gone, and Slade didn't even notice.

Or so they thought.

* * *

"Flash," Psimon said calmly, stepping away from the bed where a comatose Dick lay, as the fastest man alive entered the bedroom. "I assume you're here for the boy?"

Flash rolled his eyes. "No, I'm here to take you out for dinner. What do you think?"

"Slade won't let you," Psimon said. Flash snorted.

"And yet…" he looked around, but it was all for show. "I don't see Flash."

Psimon's lips twitched up in a smile. "But I do."

"What are you-"

"Psimon says, let me in your mind."

* * *

"What's taking Barry so long?" Tim asked nervously, pacing the cell for the fifth time. When he walked past Connor, the clone grabbed his shoulders, and forced him to still.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Oh...he's really not."

All their attention was torn to the cell door once again where they found Psimon, standing next to Slade, who held Dick bridal style in his arms.

"Dick," Tim breathed. Slade laughed, looking down at Dick, and kissing him lightly.

"I suppose I just can't leave you alone, can I?" he asked the comatose boy. Dick didn't react, as expected.

"Let him go, Slade," Bruce said darkly. "He's of no use to you anymore."

"How do you know?" Slade taunted. "Maybe I really have fallen in love with him."

"You wouldn't know love if it stabbed you between the eyes!" Jason shouted. Slade chuckled.

"Ah, Jason Todd," he praised. "Ever the polite speaker."

Jason narrowed his eyes, and snarled loudly. Slade simply laughed.

"Well, if you want your brother, why don't you come get him?" he waited a beat, before going on. "Oh that's right. You can't."

Slade laughed darkly, holding Dick a little tighter to his chest, as he and Psimon turned, and left the room. After a few seconds, once he was sure they were gone, Jason spoke in a dark, menacing tone.

"I swear to God I'll rip that man limb from limb if it's the last thing I do."

No one objected.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I know the chapters are short, but the shorter the chapters, the more frequent the update like I said earlier. Either way, please review, and let me know what you think.**

 **ALSO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: I need ideas on how the League should rescue Dick. If you have any ideas, please please please leave it in the review, or PM it to me. AND let me know if you want to be credited with the idea!**

 **THANKS**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the medwing a short time later.

"What should we do now?" Psimon asked. Slade was silent, gazing down at Dick's comatose form, before answering.

"Lock his memories."

"I...beg your pardon?" Psimon frowned. Slade sighed, and didn't remove his eyes from Dick, as he explained.

"Lock his memories from the past four years. Make sure he can't remember anything that happened. Make it so that the martians can't sense his memories, and only you can open it."

"Alright," Psimon said slowly, having learned a long time before that it was best to simply to what Slade said, and not ask questions as to why. The room was silent, as Psimon placed his hand on Dick's forehead, and focused. After a few moments, he nodded.

"It's done," he said, turning to face Slade. "Only I can access those memories."

"Good," Slade said, nodding. "Next, conveniently place Jason Todd's gun next to the cell door."

"Deathstroke, do you want them to escape?" Psimon asked incredulously. "Do you want him to kill you?"

"No," Slade said slowly, rubbing his thumb over Dick's knuckles. "It's just...I've realized that he doesn't really love me. That...it's just the brainwashing. So I'm letting him go."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Psimon questioned. Slade sighed, running a hand over his face, and shaking his head.

"I don't know."

"I dunno, Jason," Tim said, from where he was sitting next to Connor, their hands interlocked between them. "It's seems fairly suspicious, don't you think? I mean, after all this time, do you really think Slade would slip up, and leave your gun near the door?"

"Your brother's right," Bruce agreed nodding. Jason rolled his eyes.

"First off, he's not my brother," the boy pointed out. "He's my replacement. Second of all, who cares if it's a trap. If we can find Dick and Flash in time, and get out, who cares what else happens, right?"

"Jason-" Bruce began, only to be cut off.

"Do you want to save your pretty little protege, or no?" Jason asked darkly. Bruce sighed.

"Alright," he relented. "What do you propose we do?"

"Well first," Jason explained, as he reached through the bars, and grabbed his gun. "I'm going to blow the lock. Then, I'm going to blow Slade's head off his shoulders."

"Jason, we don't kill," Tim reminded him, as everyone stood, and moved away from the door. Jason chuckled darkly.

"You don't," he said, as he took aim at the lock. "I, on the other hand-"

Whatever he said next was lost to the loud bang, as the bullet slammed into the lock, and destroyed it. Jason turned around, and gave the League a low bow.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, grinning. "Now let's find Slade the Slut, shall we?"

Tim rolled his eyes, following the rest of the League out of the cell, over to where all their weapons had been carelessly left out in the open.

"I don't like this," Connor muttered, as they all crept out of the basement, and entered the upper floors. The clone looked down at Tim, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Stick with me, and be careful, alright?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Connor, I'll be fine."

"But you're human," Connor countered. "I'm more invincible than you."

"But you're not entirely invincible," Tim shot back. "So be careful too, okay? Do go needlessly throwing yourself in front of a Kryptonite gun, alright?"

"They make Kryptonite guns?" Superman, who had overheard the conversation, asked. Bruce glanced over, interested to hear Tim's answer. The Boy Wonder laughed.

"If 'they' means Dick, then yeah. They make Kryptonite guns."

"Why was Dick making a kryptonite gun?" Bruce questioned. Tim shrugged.

"No clue. But he showed it to me. It works pretty well. Can kill both humans and Kryptonians if fired in the right place."

"But Dick doesn't kill," Wally commented. "So why does he need a gun?"

Tim shrugged again. "I guess we'll just have to wait and ask him."

"Wait," Superman said suddenly. Everyone froze, watched the alien silently. "I thought I heard...Flash is nearby."

"I'll find him," Wally volunteered. "J'onn or M'gann can contact me and let me know where you are."

"Good," Superman nodded. "Go. And stay safe."

Wally nodded, and in a flash, was gone.(1)

"Now we just have to find Dick," Tim said softly.

"He looked like he was unconscious," Artemis commented. "So...maybe the medbay? If they have one?"

Bruce - now Batman - nodded. "We'll check there first."

"And if he's not there," Jason said, clicking the safety off on his gun. "We'll beat it out of Slade."

"Perhaps violence is not the best answer," Kaldur said calmly.

"Don't try and reason with him," Tim said, as they followed Batman down the hall. "Jason's long since lost his understanding of right and wrong."

"Understood," Kaldur said, intent on remembering that information.

"The medbay is in the next hallway," Jason whispered. When they turned the corner though, they were stopped dead in their tracks. Slade stood in front of a large group of Assassins, Psimon and Cheshire at his side.

"You don't think I'd let you get to Dickie that easily, do you?" he taunted. Before the heroes could say anything, Slade gave his order. "League of Assassins? Kill them."

Roy

The next few moments were a whirlwind. Roy barely ducked in time, as Cheshire threw herself at him, and in less than a minute, the two were locked in combat.

"What's the matter, Roy darling?" Cheshire taunted, as she flung him into a wall. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Roy narrowed his eyes, but bit back every retort that came to mind. Instead, he focused on Dick. On how his cerulean blue eyes lit up when he laughed, or how his raven black hair smelled like mint just after he'd taken a shower, or even the way his lithe body moved during combat. The way he tossed himself over the heads of his enemy, letting out his signature cackle, every time they gave a cry of frustration.

These thoughts solidified Roy's will to fight, and before he could even think about it, he'd punched Cheshire square in the face, sending her flying backwards into a wall where she promptly fell unconscious.

"I swear, Dick," Roy whispered, as he rushed at another Assassin. "If you give me a second chance, I will never ever cheat on you again."

Tim/Connor

"Psimon says, let me in your mind."

"I don't think so!" Connor shouted, leaping in front of Tim, and throwing himself at the telepath, who narrowly avoided his blows. Tim sighed.

"Superboy, you need to try a different tactic!" he shouted, from where he was dodging blow after blow from some huge goon who didn't seem to understand the concept of taking a shower. Connor rolled his eyes, and didn't listen.

"Psimon says-" he was cut off, when Tim backflipped over his goons head, and brought his own escrima sticks down on Psimon's back. The telepath tsk'd, getting slowly to his feet, to face The Boy Wonder.

"Little boy's shouldn't play with weapons," he taunted, as he slowly advanced on Tim. The boy only smirked.

"Yeah?" he asked, though it was a rhetorical question. "And you probably shouldn't' have angered Superboy then turned your back on him."

Psimon turned back around, and the last thing he saw was the fist of an enraged Superboy, flying straight for his face.

Jason

"Damn it," the boy cursed, when he saw Batman take on Slade. "I wanted him."

"Yet I suppose you'll have to settle with me," Jason's opponent, Thalia Al Ghul taunted, knives held tight in her hand. "How well do you fair in hand to hand combat?"

Jason grinned darkly, holding up his gun. "How loudly do you scream?"

Thalia's lips twitched, before she threw herself at Jason. The self proclaimed murderer didn't even have time to pull the trigger, before he was forced to jump to the side, or be impaled through the face with Thalia's glistening blade.

"They're poison," she stated, as the two face each other once again. "Just in case the stab wound doesn't kill you first."

"Yeah?" Jason called. "Well my bullets are poison too," they really weren't. "But unlike you, I never miss my mark."

With that said, he took aim, and fired the gun.

Batman

Batman narrowed his eyes, when he heard the gunshot, and saw Thalia Al Ghul go down.

I told him not to kill anyone. He thought to himself, before ducking out of the way as Slade launched himself forward.

"What, no witty retort?" Slade taunted, as the two began to circle each other, like a vulture would circle its meal. "I must say, you're not as fun to fight as your son is. At least he tries to spice things up with a comment here and there. Granted, none of them are very funny, but at least I know when he's in pain, because that's when he stops with all banter."

"You're going to be placed on death row for what you've done," Batman said stoically, forcing himself to remain calm. Slade's laugh however, nearly set him off.

"I really don't think I am," he countered. "After all...I always managed to disappear after a fight, don't I? Or have you forgotten that small fact?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Dick will hunt you down after this."

Slade's sudden, loud laughter stopped everyone mid fight; Villains and Heroes alike.

"Oh, I really don't think he will," Slade taunted. "After all, he won't know who to hunt down if he can't remember who hurt him, or even that he was hurt in the first place."

With that, he pulled out his grappling gun, aimed it for the ceiling, and pulled himself into the rafters, vanishing from sight. After a few seconds, the remaining villains followed suit.

Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying! Please review, and let me know what you think! ALSO, there WILL be a SEQUEL to this for any of you who really really like it enough to read another! I've already started writing it, and it should get uploaded on the same day this story gets finished. ANYWAY, please REVIEW, and let me know your thoughts. BYE BYE


	14. Chapter 14

So there was no disclaimer last chapter :/

I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR SLADE

ALSO, thanks so much to Nightcrawler509 for helping me with both the sequel, and the fight scene, and how the League should rescue Dick. I highly advise you go read some of their fanfiction, because they are an amazing writer!

Chapter 14

"Dick," Tim whispered, as the heroes entered the medwing, and found their comatose partner, son and brother lying on the bed. No one moved for a few minutes, until Jason spoke up.

"He's not going to wake up, is he?"

"There's a chance he could, once he's out of Psimon's telepathic range," J'onn explained softly, as Batman slowly moved forward, and slid his arms under Dick's legs and back, pulling the boy's limp form to his chest. He readjusted his grip slightly so that Dick's head was resting against his collarbone. After a few seconds, he spoke in a low tone, eyes remaining locked on his son.

"M'gann, call the bioship."

M'gann hesitated. "We're not close enough."

"When will we be?" Batman asked, turning around and holding Dick tight. M'gann bit her lip.

"We need to be outside, then we'll be close enough."

Batman nodded, but before he could say anything, Superman took a step forward, pulling his cape off his shoulders.

"Here," he said quietly, walking up to Batman, and wrapping it around Dick. "I'm sure he'll be cold in a t-shirt and shorts. Batman nodded gratefully, and spoke the two words no one thought he'd ever say to Superman.

"Thank you."

Superman smiled, and nodded. "Of course. He's just as much my family as yours."

Batman nodded again, before turning to the rest of the League.

"Let's move out," he ordered. "And Red Hood?"

Jason groaned. "I didn't kill her if that's what you're about to say."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything, simply brushing past him, and leaving the medwing, everyone else following.

"Hey," Connor said softly, as they all followed Batman. "Are you okay?"

Tim laughed quietly, gratefully accepting Connor's hand.

"I'm fine, Connor," he promised, looking down at the scratch he'd received from Klarion's cat, Teekle. "It's just a scratch."

"Are you sure?" Connor asked, gently taking Tim's arm, and examining the cut. "It looks pretty nasty."

"It's fine, Connor. I promise. It just needs a couple stitches. If something happens, and I feel weird or anything like that, I promise, you'll be the second person to know."

"Bruce will be the first?" Connor asked. Tim rolled his eyes, getting onto his tiptoes to kiss the clone gently on the cheek.

"He has to be," Tim explained. "Otherwise we have a problem."

The two fell into silence for a few minutes, Tim keeping his eyes up ahead to where Bruce walked, Dick's legs hanging loosely over his arms. Connor followed his gaze, and squeezed Tim's hand.

"He's going to be fine, Timmy," Connor said quietly, using Dick's nickname for Tim. "I promise."

"But he's in a coma," Tim said quietly, and Connor heard tears in his voice. "And J'onn didn't sound like he thought there was a very high chance of Dick waking up."

"Tim, I can hear his heartbeat," Connor said quietly "I can hear him breathing. Both are even, and steady. He's fine."

"But you don't know that," Tim argued. "You can't sense his mind."

"But J'onn can," Connor continued explaining gently. "And if he says there's a chance, Dick's mind must be in pretty good shape."

"Not when he wakes up," Tim said quietly. "If he remembers…" he cut himself off, shaking his head, and trying not to cry.

"I don't think he's going to remember," M'gann said softly, drifting back to where Connor and Tim walked behind everyone else. Tim frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Looking into his mind," the martian began slowly. "I can't detect any of the memories from the past four years. Anything that happened to him, and anything he was aware of from the time he was eighteen to whenever Slade put him in the coma, he won't remember any of it."

"So...he won't remember anything Slade did to him?" Tim asked hopefully. M'gann gave him a gentle smile, squeezing his arm slightly.

"Not a thing," she confirmed. Tim bit his lip, and tightened his grip on Connor's hand.

"Thank you," Connor mouthed to M'gann over Tim's head. The martian smiled, before rejoining her uncle a little ahead of them.

"See?" Connor asked Tim softly. "He's going to be fine."

Two days later

"When do you think Dick's going to wake up?" Tim asked for the hundredth time, as he and Bruce made their way through the mountain to the medbay. Bruce sighed.

"I don't know, Tim," he answered, trying to stay calm.

"Who's going to sit with him today?" Tim asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Bruce was silent for a few seconds, before looking down at the boy.

"Would you like to? We have a meeting with the League, but-"

"Yes!" Tim cried, cutting him off. "I'll stay with Dick!"

Then, before Bruce could say anything, Tim turned, and ran for the medbay as fast as his legs could carry him. Bruce sighed, smiling slightly, before making his way back to the Zeta tubes to head up to the Watch Tower. It was going to be a long meeting.

3:47 AM

Seven hours and forty-seven minutes since Tim took watch over Dick.

"Batman, you seem distracted," Superman commented. Batman slowly looked in the Kryptonian, narrowing his eyes.

"No, really?" he asked, and everyone was shocked by the sarcasm in his tone. "I'm sorry. It's not like my son was practically raped for four years, and is currently in a coma with no sign of if or when he'll ever wake up."

"I'm sorry," Superman said quietly. "That was cold of me."

Batman sneered, before getting to his feet. "I'm going down to check on Tim and Dick."

"Batman-" Superman said slowly, only to be cut off by the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"Yes?" Batman's tone indicated they were done talking. When Superman said nothing more, Batman nodded, and headed for the door of the room. "That's what I thought."

"Bruce!" Tim cried as soon as the man entered the medbay. "I think Dick might wake up soon!"

"Yeah?" Bruce asked gently, trying not to hide the fact that he wasn't sure Dick was going to wake up at all. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, a few hours ago, he started shifting slightly, and mumbling your name, and at one point he opened his eyes and looked at me for a few seconds, before closing them again."

"There's a chance," Bruce said, fighting to keep his voice even, as his heart began to pound in his chest. "Maybe within the next day or two."

"Which means someone needs to be with him twenty-four seven!" Tim proclaimed. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary, Tim," he said. "If Dick wakes up alone, he'll contact someone. He won't just leave the room, because he'll know he must be injured."

"What are we going to tell him when he wakes up?" Tim asked softly, his enthusiasm dropping like a stone in a pond. "Are we going to tell him about Slade or-"

"No," Bruce said firmly, slipping into his Batman voice ever so slightly. "We tell him he's be in a coma for four years. We don't tell him anything else."

"But…" Tim said slowly. "That means lying to him."

"Yes," Bruce agreed simply, nodding his head. Tim frowned.

"Bruce, if he finds out we're lying to him, he's going to be pissed."

"Number one, language," Bruce reprimanded. "Second, I'll make sure he takes his anger out on me, and no one else."

"Bruce, he almost killed the Joker just because he got to close to me," Tim reminded. "I don't want to know what he'll do to you for lying."

"We'll deal with that when we have to," Bruce said firmly, his tone indicating the conversation was over. Tim sighed.

"I hope he never remembers," he said softly. "If he does...it'll scar him."

Bruce shook his head. "It'll do worse than scar him."

Tim looked at his foster father quizzically, and Bruce's gaze became slightly heavier, as he explained. "It will shatter him."


	15. Chapter 15

**We're getting towards the end here guys! Can you believe it?!**

 **Disclaimer: YOUNG JUSTICE IS NOT MINE AS MUCH AS I WISH IT WAS**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The next day**

The first thing Dick knew when he opened his eyes, was that he didn't know where he was. He took a shuddering breath, and looked around.

"Okay," he said slowly. "I'm alone in the medbay of the mountain...pretty sure that's not where I was last…" he trailed off, holding his head in his hands as he tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. He groaned quietly, as strange images flashed in his mind's eye, but they were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

"Shot," Dick whispered, placing one hand on his stomach. "I was shot. By Wilson."

Dick stared unseeing at the wall across from his bed, before yanking the IV out of his hand, and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, dropping to his feet, and only stumbling slightly.

"So that means the team must have found me," he mused, as he left the room and slowly made his way down the hall with his hand on the wall. "But...how? I didn't...I didn't contact them, and I don't think they were anywhere nearby."

Dick shook his head. "Definitely going to have to talk to Bruce to catch me up. God, my head hurts."

Running a hand through his tangled black hair, Dick walked into the living room, and dropped onto the couch, sitting indian style, and looking around.

"There's no way I'm alone," he muttered. After a few seconds, he yawned, and lay down. "God, I need a nap. I'll find Bruce later. Really don't feel like wandering around Gotham in this state."

* * *

"Bruce, I have a bad feeling," Tim mumbled, as he followed Bruce out of the Batcave, and up to the manor. "We shouldn't have left Dick alone. What if he wakes up?"

Bruce sighed, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder, and squeezing gently.

"He'll be fine, Tim."

"You didn't answer my question," Tim pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "You blatantly ignored it, actually."

Bruce sighed. "If Dick wakes up, and he's alone, I guarantee he'll make his way back here."

"But what if something happens while he's on his way?" Tim asked. Bruce laughed.

"What's going to happen, Tim? All the major Gotham villains are in Arkham, and Red Hood's out patrolling right now."

"What if he gets mugged?" Tim suggested in a dark tone. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Then they will be sorely disappointed, because he probably has nothing of value on him."

"So they'll just kill him," Tim whispered. Bruce sighed, stopping at the base of the stairs, and turning to Tim, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, and looking him in the eye.

"Tim, Dick will be fine. I promise. He knows what to do to stall for time. Actually, stalling is probably one of his talents," Bruce sighed, closing his eyes for a second, before going on. "I promise you, he will be fine for the night."

"We should have checked in at the cave before we came up," Tim pouted, as he and Bruce made their way to their respective bedrooms. "Bruce, the anniversary of his parents death is tomorrow. We shouldn't have left him alone."

Bruce sighed. "You know what Tim? If you wake up for any reason in the middle of the night, you can go down to the batcave and contact the mountain."

"Really?" Tim asked hopefully. Bruce gave him a soft smile.

"Really. But that doesn't mean staying up till you think I've fallen asleep, then sneaking down to the batcave. Understood?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Bruce, understood."

"Good," Bruce said, nodding. "In that case, good night."

Tim nodded. "Night Bruce." he then turned and entered his room, closing the door lightly behind him. Less than fifteen minutes later, he snuck down to the batcave.

* * *

Dick's eyes flew open, when he heard the Zeta tubes announce someone's arrival. He sat up quickly, but before he really had a chance to see who had come in, he was tackled to the floor by something red and black.

"Oh God!" the person screamed, as they wrapped their arms around Dick's neck, and squeezed. "Dick! You're okay!"

"Hey!" Dick said, wrapping his arms around the figures back once he realized it was Tim. "Hey, Timmy, it's okay. Timmy, I'm okay. I promise."

Dick went quiet after a few seconds, when he felt his shirt getting wet.

"Oh God, Dick," Tim whispered. "I thought...I thought you were going to die. Or...or stay in the coma forever or-"

"I was in a coma?" Dick asked, confused, and Tim pulled away immediately, wiping tears off his face.

"Uh...y-yeah," Tim lied softly. "Yeah. You-you've been in a coma for...four years."

"What?" Dick asked, confusion lacing his tone. "What are you talking about?"

Tim took a shuddering breath. "You...you were shot by Slade Wilson. The bullets...they weren't normal," Tim hated himself for lying to his brother, but he knew it was for the best. "They infected you, or something. You fell into a coma."

"For four years?" Dick asked in shock. Tim nodded numbly. "I guess that explains why my head hurts."

"Your head hurts?" Tim asked fearfully. Dick frowned.

"Yeah. Why?"

Tim shook his head. "Nothing, just worried about you is all."

"Where's Bruce?" Dick asked, getting to his feet. Tim followed suit, and they two walked back towards the Zeta tubes.

"He's at the manor," Tim said. "Just fell asleep. That's why I snuck here."

"You snuck out?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. Tim blushed, and Dick laughed. "God, Timmy. You're turning into me and Jay. That's not good."

Tim rolled his eyes, and playfully punched his brother in the arm.

"It was for a good cause you idiot," he chastised. Dick laughed loudly.

"Oh I'm sure," he snickered.

"So, I guess we should just wait for Bruce to wake up to tell him you're awake," Tim decided, as he and Dick entered the Batcave, and the younger boy began getting changed back into his civvies. Dick laughed.

"That's no fun," he taunted. "How about we just sit in his room and stare at him until he wakes up? You know that always works."

"Dick, that's not nice."

"Fine then," Dick said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just leave me to my nightmares will you?"

Even though the words were said with a carefree tone, there was still an undertone of fear to them, and Tim could tell Dick wasn't ready to deal with nightmares. Not yet at least. The younger boy sighed.

"Alright," he relented. "Let's go stare at Bruce until he wakes up, and inevitably chokes the life out of you."

"Wait!" Dick said suddenly, a sly grin spreading across his face. "I have a better idea."

"Which is?" Tim asked. Dick laughed quietly.

"Trust me," he promised. "You'll like this one."

 **Well? What do you guys think? What's Dick's plan to show himself to Bruce? And how do you think Tim feels about having to lie to his brother?!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed another fun chapter! Please please please review and let me know!  
SEE YOU SOON  
BYE**

 **DWPJ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. I don't own Young Justice.**

 **I am so sorry for the delay. I promise I've been writing it since I finished the last one, but...I sorta forgot about it. Then I had school too. But I'm on break till Tuesday so I hope to finish this story and get to writing the sequel. Thanks**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!" Tim screamed, as he barged into the older man's room, and flipped on every single light. Bruce shot upright, instantly lifting his hand to cover his eyes from the sudden bright light that was engulfing his room.

"Tim," he groaned, as the boy threw himself on the bed next to his foster father. "What's going on? It's three-no. Four o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah, but I've got a present for you!" Tim cried excitedly, grabbing Bruce's arm, and struggling to pull the man out of bed. "Come on, come on, come on!" he repeated over, and over, until Bruce finally relented, and got up.

"Tim, can't this wait?" He asked, as he followed the boy down the stairs.

"No," Tim said firmly. "It's in the kitchen on the table. I think you'll like it. Just don't get mad at it for being on the table."

Bruce groaned, as he made his way for the kitchen.

"Tim, I swear, if you brought home a stray dog _again_ , I'll-"

Tim's grin grew even wider, when Bruce stopped dead in his tracks in the kitchen doorway, cutting himself off with shock. There was dead silence around them, until Tim slid between Bruce and the doorframe, and walked into the kitchen to stand next to Bruce's present.

"I told you he was going to wake up soon," Tim declared, as Dick sat on the table, silently grinning up at Bruce. No one moved, or said anything, until Bruce got over his shock, and rushed over, pulling Dick off the table, and into a tight hug.

"Oh God," he whispered, and Dick laughed slightly. "Oh God, you're okay," he pulled away, hands on Dick's shoulders as he looked the boy over. "What do you remember?"

Dick shrugged. "I remember getting shot by Slade. Then a _lot_ of pain. Then...nothing."

Bruce ndoded. "You've...you were-"

"I was in a coma for four years," Dick cut in, nodding. "Tim told me. But I've been shot before, and that's never led to a coma."

"The bullets were poisoned," Bruce explained. "It attached to your spinal cord, and almost killed you."

Dick nodded. "Tim said the bullets weren't normal…" he trailed off, before shaking his head.

"What?" Tim asked, worry for his brother increasing ever so slightly. Dick shook his head.

"I just have this feeling that I'm forgetting something," he explained, before shaking his head. "It's probably nothing, right?"

Bruce and Tim shared weary glances, before giving uncomfortable laughs.

"Of course it's nothing, Dick," Bruce said softly. "Now, as much as I'd like to catch you up on what you've missed, it's almost five in the morning, and I'd like to go back to sleep."

Dick nodded, and Bruce could see the sudden fear in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Yeah," Dick agreed, though his voice was hollow. "Yeah, no, I agree."

"Dick, what's wrong?" Tim asked. Dick took a deep breath, before closing his eyes tightly.

"It's the...day...soon."

Bruce took one look at the calendar and understood instantly.

"You don't want to sleep," he guessed. Dick nodded.

"I missed three years of nightmares. It's going to be so much worse now."

"Do you want to sleep with one of us?" Bruce offered. Dick took a shuddering breath, before opening his tear filled eyes, and looking up at Bruce.

"Would that-" he choked, and dropped his gaze to the ground as he tried to go on. "Would that be alright?"

Bruce smiled softly at him. "Of course, Dick. I wouldn't have offered it if it wasn't," sighing, Bruce looked over at Tim. "Would you like to sleep with us?" he asked, and Tim's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he said excitedly, pushing past Bruce, and running up the stairs to the older man's bedroom. Bruce chuckled quietly, before wrapping an arm around Dick's shoulders, letting the twenty-one year old lean into him. As they made their way up the stairs, Dick gave a hollow laugh.

"I guess I'm twenty-one now, huh?" he asked, and Bruce nodded.

"I guess you are," he said, smiling. Dick snickered.

"Damn," he mumbled, laughing slightly. "I was hoping to lose my virginity at eighteen."

Bruce remained silent, well aware that Dick was not ready for the news that he had, in fact, lost his virginity at eighteen. Just not to the person he'd wanted to.

* * *

Dick's scream is what woke both Bruce and Tim one hour later.

"What's wrong?!" Tim asked fearfully, as Bruce fought to hold Dick's flailing limbs to the bed, to prevent the boy from hurting either himself, or Bruce or Tim. Bruce shook his head.

"Nightmare, most likely."

"About Slade?" Tim asked, praying to God he was wrong. Bruce shook his head.

"I don't think so. God, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I hope he's having a nightmare about his parents."

"Dick, listen to me," Bruce spoke calmly, yet loudly enough to be heard over Dick's screams. "Dickie, it's just a nightmare. I promise. I need you to wake up. Please, just listen to my voice, and wake up."

With one final scream, Dick's eyes flew open, and he sat up, chest heaving as he struggled for air.

"Dick," Tim whispered, as Dick attached himself to Bruce, and began to sob.

"It's alright," Bruce said quietly, rubbing Dick's back, as Tim climbed back onto the bed, and curled into Dick's right side. "You're okay. It was just a nightmare. I promise."

Dick shook his head. "It was something more," his voice was hoarse. "It was like...it kept glitching out. I kept...seeing something else. But I don't...I don't know what-what is was."

"I'm sure it was nothing Dick," Bruce promised, ignoring the look Tim gave him. "You've missed three years of nightmares, like you said. Your mind got overwhelmed. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked tiredly, exhaustion clear on his voice. Bruce nodded.

"I promise."

"I believe you," Dick said softly, as he began to fall back to sleep. "Because you'd never lie to me, right?"

Bruce was quiet for a few moments, before answering in a low voice.

"No. I'd never lie to you."

 **Hey guys, I really am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been so buy with school, and emotion, and a bunch of other crap. But I promise to update a lot more.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. And don't hate me.**


	17. Last chapter

**No author's note for this. Just get to the story**

 **Chapter 17**

"I heard you were back," Zatanna said, as she entered the gym a week later, to find Dick sitting on the floor. She frowned, when she noted the obvious exhaustion weighing on his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Dick took a shuddering breath, and lifted his head, giving Zatanna a strained smile, as he got to his feet.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just...haven't been sleeping well."

"Why?" Zatanna asked. Even though she had broken up with Dick years before, she still loved him, and couldn't help but think his getting hurt was her fault.

Dick was silent for a few seconds, before answering. "I've been having some...weird dreams. It's like...they're more like a memory. But whenever I wake up, I don't remember anything about them, but I always wake up in pain, with a massive migraine."

"Have you talked to Bruce?" Zatanna asked gently. "Maybe he could help."

Dick shook his head. "No, I don't want to involve Bruce."

"Why?" Zatanna frowned. Dick sighed.

"He and Tim and Jason...everyone...they've been acting weird around me. They...they're too protective, and up in my business."

"You were shot and kidnapped by Slade Wilson," Zatanna explained. "Dick, you mean the world to them. To all of is. We're just trying to protect you."

"Yeah, well I take take care of myself!" Dick shouted, before shaking his head, and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just...I'm just tired."

"It's okay," Zatanna smiled. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Yes, please."

Zatanna nodded, turned to leave, but before she could take a step forward, Dick called out.

"I'm moving."

She froze, and turned back. "What?"

Dick shook his head. "I'm moving. To Bludhaven. It's not the safest city, but I still want to help. I'm going to be a police officer there. During the day. At night, I'll be Nightwing, but...I can't live with Bruce anymore. I just can't. He's suffocating."

Zatanna nodded in agreement. "I understand. Have you told him yet?"

Dick sighed. "No. Not yet. I was...I was about to but then my migraine came back, so I got distracted."

"Am I going to see you again?" Zatanna asked. Dick shook his head.

"Probably not. I have no intention of ever coming back here, or setting foot in Gotham, ever again," Dick dropped his gaze, and gave a sad smile. "You've heard the saying I'm sure. No one ever leaves Gotham the same way they came in."

"I've heard it," Zatanna confirmed. Dick nodded.

"That practically describes me, doesn't it?" he asked, lifting his gaze. "I entered Gotham with a family, and I'm leaving it as an orphan."

"Does that really matter?" Zatanna asked. "No, you have no biological family, but you have your friends, and th Justice League. Aren't we like you're family?"

Dick shrugged. "I guess you are," shaking his head, Dick walked past her, making his way for the door. "Goodbye Zatanna."

* * *

"Dick, you can't!" Tim protested, as Dick stood in front of him, Jason, Roy, and Bruce, in the living room of the manor. Dick shook his head.

"It's already set, Timmy," he explained. "I've already got a job lined up and I've already got my apartment in order."

"Why are you leaving?" Bruce asked. Dick gave a hollow laugh.

"You guys are suffocating," he admitted. "I feel like...I can't breath, Bruce. Every time I turn around, one of you is standing there, asking if I'm okay, and in all honesty, I'm not. I've been awake for a week, and have had little, to no time to myself. That's why I'm leaving. All of you, my entire old team, you all act like I'm going to break at the slightest misstep. Yes, Bruce. I am broken. But I am not fragile. I can take care of myself. I'm twenty-one. It's time I left."

"Bruce, tell him he can't do this!" Tim cried. Jason nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything else. Bruce sighed.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes," Dick confirmed firmly. Bruce was silent for some time, before nodding.

"My only request is that you let me check in on you from time to time. That's it. Please."

Dick sighed. "Deal. Just...call ahead first. Once a week. Any more often than that, and I'm moving out of the country."

"Dick, please don't leave," Tim whispered. Dick sighed.

"Sorry, Timmy," he said softly, turning, and walking out of the manor.

* * *

Dick stood alone, staring into his empty apartment. After a few seconds he shook his head.

"I can do this," he coached himself. "Bruce was suffocating me, and frankly, I'm not half convinced he hasn't been lying to me. I hadn't been in a coma for long. I couldn't have been, because I know what that feels like."

Suddenly, Dick stopped, and slapped himself. "That's enough Grayson," he ordered himself. "This is a new home, and a new life. Everything else? Put that behind you. You're on your own now."

With that, Dick nodded to himself, and began to unpack, unaware that he was being closely observed the entire time.

* * *

 **That's it guys. That's the end of Forced Love. This is exciting, I haven't finished a fanfiction in a while ANyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and let me know your thoughts. Also, keep your eyes open for the sequel, called Addicted to you. I owe the basic outline of the sequel, as well as the title to Nightcrawler509. Without them, I would have no idea what was going to happen in the sequel!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the sequel!**

 **Also, one last thing. I know I mentioned the Kryptonite Gun then never talked about it again. No worries. It'll be talked about in the sequel. I promise**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
